Drôle de vie
by Kaluna
Summary: Une ile presque desserte. Brennan se réveille, mariée mais est-ce vraiment réelle? la mémoire est une chose fragile!...lisez pour connaitre la vérité.
1. Chapitre 1 : Vie

**Disclaimer: **la série Bones, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hart Hanson, à Katy Reich et à la Fox. Ceci n'est que le fruit de mon imagination

**Saison et Spoiler: **Référence à certains épisodes de toutes les saisons confondu

**Résumé: **Une ile presque desserte. Brennan se réveille, mariée mais est-ce vraiment réelle? la mémoire est une chose fragile!...lisez pour connaitre la vérité. non suspens romance

**Chapitre 1 : Vie**

Je me réveille, mon corps entier me fait mal. Les rayons du soleil transpercent les volets clos.

Bonjour, tu es réveillé, c'est bien.

Un homme me parle, mais je ne le reconnais pas.

J'ouvre les volets, il fait beau dehors ca va te faire du bien.

La lumière afflue, sur le coup je ne vois plus rien totale ébloui. Puis peu à peu je m'habitue. Je parcours la pièce des yeux, c'est une chambre, pas très grande mais plutôt coquette, mais je ne reconnais pas l'endroit. Une armoire à ma droite, un lit double dans lequel j'ai dormi, un bureau en face du lit.

Alors ca va ? Les douleurs se sont calmées ?

Ça va. Ma voix semble faible.

Tu sais tu m'as fait peur. Quand je t'ai retrouvée sur la plage inconsciente.

Ou suis-je ?

Chez nous, pourquoi me demandes-tu ?

Je .. je ne me souviens pas …

L'homme sourit, il semble heureux de me voir éveillé, et pourtant je ne me rappelle pas de lui. Il est plutôt grand, bien battit, blond, les cheveux mal coiffé et il est mal rasé, ses yeux sont verts, il a un certain charme.. pourtant il ne me dit rien du tout.

De quoi te souviens-tu ?

Je dégluti avant de lui répondre.

De rien …. je ne sais même pas qui je suis. Cette phrase résonne dans mon esprit, qui suis-je, je me sens perdu et plus cette phrase tourne en moi, plus je me perds.

Ok.. le choc surement. Dit-il en me souriant. - Tu as failli te noyer, je t'ai retrouvée sur la plage pratiquement morte. On est sur une ile isolé, alors je t'ai soigné. Ah j'oublie, tu t'appelles Joy et je suis ton mari Tom. Je suis médecin et toi tu ne travailles pas. Tu t'occupes de la maison.

Il souriait, rien de ce qu'il me disait ne me rappeler quelques choses.

Je suis désolée … je ne me … je ne me souviens pas .Dit-je les larmes aux yeux.

Ce n'est pas grave ma Chérie. Tu es vivante, réveillée, et je vais m'occuper de toi, ok ?

J'acquisse de la tête. Il me tend un vers d'eau et des cachets m'expliquant que c'était contre les douleurs, je l'écoute et avale les cachets. Quelques minutes plus tard je m'endors.

Ma chérie réveille toi, je t'apporte à manger. Maintenant que tu peux tu vas manger toute seule.

Doucement je me réveille, Tom me tend un plateau avec une soupe, du pain et du fromage. Je le remercie et mange. Puis il repart avec le plateau quelques instants et revient à nouveau 2 assiettes en mains.

J'ai fait de la tarte aux pommes. Prenons le dessert ensemble.

Je prends mon assiette et commence à manger. A ma tête Tom me demande

Ça ne va pas ?

Je crois que je n'aime pas. Je suis désolée. Dis-je timidement.

Ce n'est pas grave, c'est la première fois que j'en fais de toute façon. Me dit-il souriant. Tu veux autre chose ?

Non merci, je n'ai pas plus très faim. Comment ai-je failli me noyer ?

Tu adores nager, et tu y vas tous les jours, tous les matins pour être exact. Mais la semaine dernière la météo n'était pas très bonne, fort vent, je t'ai dit de ne pas y aller, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté et tu es allé nager. Après plusieurs heures à attendre ton retour, j'ai décidé d'aller te chercher, je m'inquiétais. A juste titre puisque je t'ai retrouvée à moitié morte. Mais maintenant ca va, tu es là, on est ensemble et c'est ce qui compte.

J'adore nager, cela me semble bien, je m'imagine nageant, et ca me plait.

Cela fait combien de temps que je suis inconsciente ?

Un peu plus d'une semaine. Mais je me suis occupé de toi, et je pense que tu seras très rapidement rétablie, ne t'inquiète pas. Me répondit-il en souriant.

Tom semble si gentil, et pourtant je ne me rappelle pas de lui. En fait je ne me rappelle de rien. Il m'a dit de me reposer et m'a laissé seule. Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je fais que réfléchir, j'essaie de me souvenir de qui je suis, de ma vie, de notre vie avec Tom, mais rien, je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir, même pas une brides de souvenirs.

Tom rentre à nouveau dans la pièce, il est en caleçon et se couche à coté de moi. Je me sens mal à l'aise, il est mon mari, mais j'ai l'impression qu'un étranger vient de se coucher à coté de moi. Je ne lui dis pas, mais il doit le sentir.

Ça ne te dérange pas que l'on dorme ensemble ? Ca doit être étrange pour toi je sais, mais cela fait plusieurs jours que je dors dans le canapé et ce n'est pas très confortable.

Nous sommes mariés alors c'est normal. Lui répondis-je timidement.

Il me sourit, semble hésiter à s'approcher de moi, puis décide simplement de me m'embrasser sur le front. Ce geste me semble familier, cela me rassure.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Sentiments

**Chapitre 2 : Sentiments **

Cela fait plusieurs jours que je me suis réveillée. Tom m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui je pourrai me lever et faire quelques pas à l'extérieur avec lui. Je suis excitée, je commençais à en avoir marre de rester dans ce lit à ne rien faire.  
- Bonjour ma Chérie. Je vais t'aider à t'habiller puis nous irons nous balader, ca te va ?  
- Bonjour. Oui ça semble me manquer de ne pas bouger.  
Il sourit, m'aide à m'assoir sur le lit puis m'ôte ma nuisette. Ça me gêne. Ces yeux vagabondent sur mon corps, je me sens de moins en moins à l'aise. Il me regarde dans les yeux, puis s'approche de moi et dépose un rapide baiser sur me lèvres, je ne réagis pas. Il m'habille, un haut tout simple et un jeans, ainsi qu'une paire de basket. Je traverse la maison, il est à coté de moi, une main dans le bas de mon dos. Ce geste là aussi me semble familier, mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.  
Je ne reconnais pas la maison, rien ici ne me fait me sentir chez moi. Il n'y a aucune photo, aucun tableau. La maison est plutôt petite, un salon qui donne sur une cuisine assez grande qui sert aussi de salle à manger. J'ai beau tout regardé, rien de rien ne me vient, toujours aucun souvenir et plus ca va, plus cela me met hors de moi.  
- Prête à sortir Joy ?  
- Oui, j'ai vraiment envie de voir le soleil.  
Un pied dehors, le soleil me réchauffe, cela me fait du bien.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas les souvenirs reviendront et s'ils ne reviennent pas nous nous en feront de nouveau.  
Tom semble si gentil, cela me met rend folle de ne pas me souvenir.  
- Avant d'aller nous balader, j'aimerai juste que tu prennes quelques médicaments. Je vais les chercher, reste là ok ?  
J'acquisse et l'attend. Le soleil brille, il fait plutôt chaud, on doit être en été je pense. J'inspire et je sens l'odeur de la mer. J'entends des oiseaux qui chantent un peu plus loin. L'endroit est vraiment magnifique. Tom revient, me tend un verre et quelques cachets que j'avale directement. Puis il pose le verre sur la table de la terrasse.  
- Bien, allons faire un tour sur la plage alors.

Les jours suivants passent ainsi. Tom s'occupe de moi, me fait sortir un peu plus longtemps chaque jour. Comme il me l'avait dit, nous sommes sur une ile isolée, là seule maison de l'ile d'ailleurs. Un ponton avec notre bateau se trouve un peu plus loin, nous permettant de rejoindre la civilisation.  
Aujourd'hui, Tom doit partir en ville, faire le ravitaillement. Je reste à la maison, trop faible pour l'accompagner d'après ce qu'il me dit, pourtant je me sens en pleine forme. Mais c'est lui le médecin donc je l'écoute.  
Tandis qu'il est parti, je décide de visiter un peu plus la maison, je fouille un peu les tiroirs et placards, c'est étrange mais la plupart sont vides. Peut être sommes nous là en vacances, il faudra que je demande à Tom plus tard.  
J'espère avoir des souvenirs, des moments passés qui remonteraient à la surface, mais rien. J'ai l'impression que plus je cherche, plus je me perds et ca me rend folle. J'aimerais me rappeler de Tom, de nous, de notre mariage... notre mariage, cela semble d'un coup ridicule, moi me marier? Plus j'y pense moins je m'imagine marié... je me dis qu'il a dû trouver un moyen de me convaincre, il doit être un homme extraordinaire pour que je me sois unie à lui.  
Tom revient, il porte des sacs. A sa vue je souris. J'ai décidé de me rapprocher de lui. Il est mon mari, il s'est occupé de moi, je lui dois bien ça, même si pour le moment tout cela me semble encore étrange. Il est patient et ne me brusque pas, mais il faut bien que je le remercie, et quoi de mieux comme remerciement qu'en étant sa femme, dans tous les sens du terme.  
- Que penses-tu si je fais le diner de ce soir ?  
Cela semble l'étonné. Mais après quelques instants il reprend contenance  
- Ça me ferait plaisir  
Je m'approche alors de lui et l'embrasse. Il est surpris, puis répond à mon baiser. A ce moment là quelque chose me frappe, et je me recule. Je vois son incompréhension et m'excuse. Il me sourit et me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'il faudra du temps et qu'il comprend.  
- Tu me fais quoi de bon alors ? Me demande-t-il  
- Des macaronis au fromage. Répondis-je instantanément. Je ne sais pas d'où cela m'est venu, mais ça me semble évident. Ça le contrarie sur le coup on dirait; puis il sourit et acquisse en me prenant dans ses bras.  
- Tu veux un coup de main ?  
- Je pense m'en sortir seule… enfin j'espère, je t'appelle si j'ai besoin d'accord ?  
Il me laisse alors dans la cuisine, je m'affaire, tout me semble si évident, préparer ce repas me semble tout simplement naturel et cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que rien ne me semblait aussi simple.  
Nous mangeons, et comme chaque jour Tom me fait avaler des cachets, contre la douleur ou autre, je ne sais pas exactement, mais c'est lui le médecin et mon mari donc il doit savoir ce qu'il fait. Il me parle de notre vie, de notre mariage, de notre rencontre. Je m'excuse sans arrêt de ne me souvenir de rien. Ça me rend vraiment folle de rage.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Flash

**Chapitre 3 : Flash **

Le temps passe, paisible, calme. J'ai récupère complètement, enfin du mieux possible d'après Tom.  
Les choses semblent plus naturelles avec lui, mais ce n'est toujours pas ça. Le fait que nous dormions ensemble ne me dérange plus, quand je l'embrasse cela me choque moins, toutefois lorsque je suis dans ses bras et qu'il devient plus entreprenant, il reste une barrière qui m'empêche d'aller plus loin. Mon cœur et mon corps se figent, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Tom ne dit rien, dans ces moments là, il me sourit et semble se contenter de ma présence.  
Depuis plusieurs jours je me dis qu'il faut vraiment que je fasse un effort, pour lui, pour tout ce qu'il m'a apporté. Je décide donc qu'aujourd'hui je ferai face à mon blocage, pour lui, pour les efforts qu'il fait, pour son amour.

Alors que nous sommes couchés, je me tourne vers lui, puis me met à genoux sur ses cuisses et commence à l'embrasser. Au départ il se laisse faire, puis d'un coup il se prend au jeu et commence à s'activer. Mon corps se fige au moment où il pose une main sur ma poitrine dénudée, mon esprit tourne à 200%, je force mon corps à se détendre et plus je me détends, plus Tom devient entreprenant. Il me retourne et se met sur moi, à nouveau mon corps et mon cœur se figent. Je tente de repousser Tom. Lui qui souriait il y a quelques instants, me regarde sérieusement, je tente de me laisser aller, mais rien y fait.  
- Je suis désolée. Dis-je dans un souffle  
Il ne sourit plus, mais alors plus du tout.  
- Tu comptes me faire tourner en bourrique encore longtemps Joy ?! Je commence vraiment à saturer là, soit tu m'allumes et tu assumes, soit tu ne fais rien, mais là j'en peux plus.  
Alors qu'il se lève, je l'attrape par le bras, le refaisant ainsi basculer sur moi, il sourit à nouveau et je lui dis simplement :  
- Ça va aller. J'ai juste un peu peur. Et je l'embrasse.  
J'ai décidé de passer outre mon cœur, me focalisant sur ce qu'il a fait pour moi, ce que je lui devais, lui offrant mon corps, même si j'ai l'impression de me donner à un inconnu.  
Tom n'est pas spécialement tendre, je pense cela normal, je l'ai fait assez tourner patienter et allumer comme il dit, il doit être à bout. Nous faisons l'amour, ou plutôt lui fait l'amour, moi je subis plus qu'autre chose, mais c'est pour nous, notre bien, notre bonheur.  
Je sens Tom se libérer en moi, à cet instant je me fige à nouveau, il le sent.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas je me suis protégé. Je sais que tu ne veux pas d'enfant pour le moment. Me dit-il en me souriant.  
Puis il se tourne dos à moi et s'endort presque instantanément. Je décide de me lever. Je vais à la cuisine, prend un verre d'eau. Tandis que je bois, je me sens comme sale. Je vais donc prendre une douche. Les choses me semblent de plus en plus étranges... il est mon mari, alors pourquoi rien ne me semble naturel entre nous, pourquoi l'embrasser ou faire l'amour avec lui me semble être si dur, pourquoi ma vie entière ne me semble pas être celle qu'elle devrait être.

Tout à coup, sous ma douche, ma vue se trouble, et je m'écroule.  
Lorsque je me réveille, je suis dans notre lit.  
- Tu m'as fait peur, je t'ai entendu et j'ai accouru dans la salle de bain, tu t'es évanouie dans la douche. Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Je ne sais pas... d'un coup, j'ai vu flou, puis un flash et … je ne me souviens plus  
Tom semble anxieux tout à coup  
- Un flash tu dis ? Sur quoi ?  
- Je ne me souviens plus trop, j'ai juste vue des os... des os humains je crois. Je travaillais dessus il me semble.  
Et tandis que je lui explique, un autre flash, Noël vu les décorations, plusieurs personnes, j'entends un couple trinquer : « Joyeux Noël Angela », « Joyeux Noël Jack », puis je vois d'autres personnes, et j'entends juste « Bones » et mon flash disparait.  
J'ouvre les yeux, Tom me regarde.  
- Ça va ? Un autre flash ? Tu me racontes…  
J'hésite, je ne comprends pas, pourtant dans mes deux flashs, je n'ai pas vu Tom.  
- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai rien vu de spécial, c'était Noël avec certains de nos amis je crois.  
Tom semble inquiet, nerveux.  
- D'accord. Bon, tu as besoin de repos. Prend ces médicaments, ils t'aideront à dormir. Tu les avais bien pris hier ?  
- Oui bien sûr que je les ai pris.... Je réfléchis. Mais j'ai vomi hier soir, je ne me sentais pas très bien Dis-je finalement.  
Tom semble fâché. Et me tend les cachets.  
- Prends-les. Son ton est sévère alors, comme chaque jour, je les avale et m'endors cinq minutes plus tard.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Début 

**Chapitre 4 : Début**

Voilà une semaine que je n'ai eu aucun flash, cela semble soulager Tom, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ? Il devrait pourtant être heureux que je me souvienne de notre vie. Il m'a fait l'amour plusieurs fois entre temps, mais cela ne change toujours pas cette sensation de dégout que je ressens. Elle est de plus en plus présente, j'ai envie de hurler dés qu'il s'approche.

Je n'arrête pas de demander à Tom à quoi servent les cachets qu'il me fait prendre mais il ne répond rien. Je lui ai aussi demandé si c'était notre maison ou juste une résidence de campagne. Au début il ne répondait pas, hier il m'a expliqué que nous y passions les week end et les vacances. J'aimerais rentrer chez nous, il m'a dit qu'on verrait plus tard, que je ne suis pas rétabli. Je lui assure pourtant que si, mais il ne veut rien entendre.

Le temps passe, à présent les journées commencent à raccourcir, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps exactement nous sommes sur cette ile. Les choses me paraissent de plus en plus étranges. Tom est de plus en plus bizarre. Au début, il allait en ville tous les 2 jours, à présent, ce n'est plus que toutes les 2 semaines. Il ne me laisse plus sortir toute seule, même pour me balader sur la plage. Je ne comprends pas.

On doit être lundi ou mardi, j'ai décidé de ne plus suivre les prescriptions de Tom. Je fais semblant de prendre ses médicaments, pour ensuite les recracher dans les toilettes.

Hier j'ai eu un flash, Tom était en ville, je ne lui ai rien dit. J'étais dans un appartement avec un homme, grand brun, bien battit, les yeux brun. Il semblait bien me connaître et était très charmant. Nous travaillions je crois, d'après la pile de dossiers et papiers éparpillé sur le sol.

Tom dort, je viens de me réveiller en sursaut, d'autres images me viennent. Je suis à un mariage, devant l'hôtel mais cette cérémonie n'est pas pour moi. Deux personnes, les mêmes que dans mon flash de Noël, les mariés je dirais, rentrent dans l'église en souriant et s'excusent de partir, nous disant de profiter du buffet.

Plus rien depuis ma douche... la fois où j'avais vomi les cachets. Je réfléchis, ne comprenant pas tout ce qui se passe autour de moi.

Le temps passe, inlassablement. Ces derniers jours, le voile qui recouvre mon esprit semble vouloir se déchirer mais cela ne m'aide pas à savoir qui je suis vraiment. Dans ces courts instants, je vois des gens qui semblent me connaître, mais rarement ils utilisent mon prénom ou mon nom. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je fais de ma vie. Je ne vois jamais Tom, je commence à me poser des questions sur lui.

Tom me regarde, nous sommes à table, nous déjeunons.

- Ça va ? Me demande-t-il

- Oui oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu sembles ailleurs, un problème ?

- Non pas du tout. Répondant précipitamment. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose sinon il va se poser des questions.

- Je me demandais juste… qu'est ce que je fais de mes journées ? Je veux dire quand nous sommes chez nous, je m'occupe comment ?

Il réfléchit, la question semble le déranger, comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas

- Et bien, tu t'occupes de la maison, tu lis, tu fais le repas, tout ca en gros

- Je lis. Je souris, enfin une activité qui semble me correspondre. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais l'idée que je puisse lire me plait. Et qu'est-ce que je lis ?

- Des romans. Répond-t-il laconiquement.

- Quel genre ?

- Tout, tu aimes tout me dit-il simplement.

- C'est quoi mon livre préféré. Je suis emballé par cette conversation, allez savoir pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire je ne lis pas beaucoup, tu aimes ça, moi non, du coup nous n'en parlons pas. Sa voix est froide. Puis Tom se lève et débarrasse mettant ainsi fin à notre conversation.

La nuit suivante, je me réveille en sursaut, un flash encore. Cette fois je me vois, en train de lire … non d'écrire un roman. Moi j'écris ! Quel genre de récits puis-je bien relater ? Ça me plait, je m'imagine écrivant des best-seller lu à travers tout le pays, une renommé mondiale, des fans partout, recevant des lettres de leurs parts. Je cache un sourire sentant que Tom n'apprécierait pas cette idée ; allant faire des interviews, des dédicaces.... tiens !cette partie interviews/dédicaces me plait moins à vrai dire, comme si le fait de devoir faire face à des gens me mettait mal à l'aise, comme si je ne savais pas y faire. Soudain un flash : Je revois cet homme qui semble proche de moi et nous parlons. Je lui dis que je suis froide, distance et asociale. Il me répond que c'est juste que je me suis construit une carapace mais qu'une fois que l'on me connait, je ne suis pas telle que je me décris. Et il me sourit, son sourire me réchauffe le cœur.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Autre vie

**Chapitre 5 : Autre vie**

A Washington

Durant plusieurs mois je remue ciel et terre, fais appel à toutes les personnes que je connais à travers les Etats-Unis, espérant trouver un indice. Avec les fouines, nous avons fouillé son appartement alors que le FBI venait de le faire, Angela a piraté l'ordinateur de Bones pour tenter de trouver quelques choses, mais rien, nous ne trouvions rien.

Cullen m'a déchargé de toutes autres enquête pour que je puisse la chercher, mais Nada. J'en deviens fou, ne dormant presque pas, tenant grâce à la caféine, passant mon temps au Jeffersonium, dans son bureau, rentrant chez moi uniquement pour me raser et me doucher malgré les conseils de Camille, finalement elle a abandonné au bout de deux mois.

Jack soutient Angela qui est aussi anéantie que moi par le kidnapping de Bones. Il l'aide, la force à dormir, à manger. Ils ont essayé tous les deux de faire de même avec moi, mais en voyant mon entêtement on laissait tomber aussi.

Je dors quelques heures sur le canapé de Bones, lorsque vraiment mon corps n'en peut plus, me réveillant douloureusement, le dos en compote, et l'esprit à chaque fois plus mal, rêvant de Bones torturé, violée parfois même morte, me le reprochant sans cesse. Quelques fois même, il m'arrive de retourner, seul, chez elle. J'y erre des heures en espérant que le cauchemar finira bientôt.

A tour de rôle, les fouines m'apportent à manger, heureusement qu'ils sont là parce que je suis tellement plongé dans mes recherches que j'en oublie de me nourrir. J'ai d'ailleurs perdu quelques kilos ces derniers mois. Je ne sors pratiquement plus ce bureau qui me rappelle tant ma partenaire. Les seules fois où je m'en éloigne sont que pour aller interroger quelqu'un ou voir Max qui semble, comme moi, faire des recherches de son coté. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvons quoi que ce soit.

Les seuls moments où je souris sont lorsque je suis avec Parker. Il me demande souvent où est le Docteur Bones, et à chaque fois je lui réponds, tristement, que des méchants l'ont emmené loin de nous. Il me dit que je n'ai qu'à aller la chercher, je vais attraper les méchants et sauver le Docteur Bones, et je lui réponds que c'est ce que j'essais de faire. Je crois que même mon fils ressent ma détresse.

Je me souviens d'un vendredi soir où Becca a sonné chez moi, me déposant Parker. Comme je ne répondais pas, elle m'a appelé sur mon portable, j'étais au Jeffersonium, elle a bien voulu me déposer mon fils là-bas.

- Bonjour Seeley

- Bonjour Becca, salut Parker. Répondis-je en prenant mon fils dans mes bras. Le serrant fort contre mon cœur, cherchant un peu sa chaleur pour me réconforter.

- Seeley, je ne veux pas que Parker passe le week-end ici. Son ton ne laissait pas place à la discussion. – Et tu as besoin d'une douche aussi, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu n'es pas rentré chez toi, vu ton état ! Mais il faut vraiment que tu te bouges. Je sais que le Docteur Brennan te manque, tu t'inquiètes pour elle et que tu fais tout pour la chercher, mais ne te laisse pas aller complètement. Tu ne lui seras d'aucune utilité sinon.

Je la regardais, étonné de sa tirade, puis me regardait dans le miroir accroché au mur… Elle avait raison, je ne ressemblais à rien ! Si peut être à un clochard ! Je n'étais vraiment pas beau à voir. Je crois que les fouines avaient aussi tenté de me le faire comprendre mais je n'avais pas réalisé.

- Tu as raison Becca, merci. Dis-je simplement, la prenant dans mes bras pour lui montrer ma gratitude.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser. Ah je crois que Parker va te demander de l'emmener à la fête foraine. Il n'arrête pas de m'en parler depuis quelques jours, je pense que ça vous fera du bien à l'un comme à l'autre. Elle nous souriait, embrassa Parker, me fit une bise sur la joue et partie.

A y repenser, je me dis que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me rappeler à l'ordre. Jack, Angela, Camille, ils ont tous essayé mais étant eux même touchés par la disparition de Bones… je crois que je ne portais pas vraiment d'intérêt à ce qu'ils me disaient. En regardant Angela, en voyant sa tristesse et sa peine, je m'en voulais à chaque fois plus encore.

Plus le temps passe, plus je sombre. Et lorsque je dis sombrer, c'est qu'il m'arrive même parfois de vider une bouteille de Wisky ou Tequilla ou autre chose me tombant sous la main… tant que c'est de l'alcool fort me permettant d'échapper quelques instants à tout ça, à tout cet enfer que je vis loin de Bones. Elle me manque tellement. Tellement.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Départ 

**Chapitre 6 : Départ **

Les feuilles tombent, je pense que l'automne est là. Des mois que nous sommes ici. J'ai de plus en plus de flash. A présent je suis presque certaine de ne pas connaitre Tom.

Je crois qu'il commence à se poser des questions, il sent que je m'éloigne de lui. Il a tenté de me faire l'amour mais j'ai simulé une indigestion. Depuis plusieurs jours maintenant je fais comme si j'étais malade, de peur qu'il ne pose ses mains sur moi. Il m'a examiné mais j'ai fait semblant d'avoir des douleurs, il n'a pas insisté.

Je ne sais toujours pas qui je suis. La seule chose dont je suis sûre c'est que je ne suis pas à ma place ici et qu'il faut que je parte. Mais comment faire ? Je ne sais pas exactement où nous sommes. Il y a bien le bateau mais il faudrait que j'arrive à partir sans que Tom ne remarque rien, et une fois en mer que ferais-je ? Je risquerais de me perdre.... Mais c'est toujours mieux que de vivre ici, avec un inconnu qui me fait croire à une vie qui n'est pas réelle.

Voilà plusieurs jours que je peaufine mon départ. J'ai mis de côté quelques morceaux de pain et autres fromages dans un coin de la cuisine, ainsi qu'une couverture et un pull. Tom surveille tous mes faits et gestes, il n'a pas été évident de cacher tout cela sans qu'il ne remarque rien.

Il est tard, nous sommes couchés. Il dort, je crois… Pour le vérifier je me lève et vais dans la salle de bain, s'il ne dort pas, il me demandera si je suis encore malade en revenant. Il dort, c'est le moment où jamais.

Je sors de la chambre sans un bruit, direction la cuisine, je prends ce que j'ai caché, et je sors de la maison. D'un pas mal assuré j'avance vers le ponton, je monte dans le bateau et le détache. J'ai décidé de ramer dans un premier temps, de peur que cela ne réveille Tom si je mets le moteur en marche. Je me retourne constamment tout en ramant pour voir si je suis assez loin. Enfin je mets le contact et en route … pour où, cela je n'en ai aucune idée, mais n'importe plutôt qu'ici.

Après presque deux heures de navigation hasardeuse, je me dis que je dois avoir une bonne étoile, car je vois un phare au loin. Je décide donc de suivre la lumière. Puis je vois un port, je m'y dirige et m'y ancre. Le village dont Tom m'avait parlé. Je prends mon paquetage et commence à faire le tour de la ville. Je dois aller quelque part. Retourner chez moi ! Mais encore faudrait-il que je sache où c'est exactement chez moi. Pour le moment là seule chose que je sais c'est qu'il ne faut pas que je reste ici.

En marchant dans le village, je m'arrête face à une vitrine, un livre « Os troubles » cela me semble si familier… allez savoir pourquoi ? La librairie est fermée. Normal nous sommes en pleine nuit, dommage j'aurai pu jeter un coup d'œil à l'ouvrage, cela sera pour une autre fois. Il faut que je parte. Enfin j'arrive à un arrêt d'autocar. Celui-ci conduit à une ville. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance, le prochain arrive dans 25 minutes… Heureusement que j'avais pris de l'argent à Tom avant de partir.

En attendant le bus, je décide de me mettre un peu à l'écart, j'ai peur que Tom arrive et me ramène sur l'ile. Pourtant il n'a plus de bateau, aucune chance de venir ici. Mais après les mois où il m'a fait croire à une vie imaginaire, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque et me cacher.

Le bus arrive, j'entre, le chauffeur semble quelqu'un de sympathique. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai personne à part Tom. Je le salue, paie et m'installe. Dans le bus, j'écoute et je me laisse bercer, pensive par la musique qui coule doucement des hauts parleurs.

D'un coup, la chanson change me provoquant un flash. Je me vois en train de danser sur Hot Blooded avec l'homme, le brun, puis d'un coup, un gros bruit, et l'homme est à terre, quelques choses a explosé, il est blessé et je sens mon cœur s'emballer. Le flash s'arrête, j'entends le chauffeur me parler, il m'a vue toute blanche dans son rétroviseur et s'inquiète. Je le rassure, nous discutons, enfin surtout lui, il me donne les nouvelles du monde. De ce monde que je ne connais pas vraiment et duquel j'ai été coupé durant plusieurs mois.

Deux heures plus tard, nous arrivons à Santa Cruz, à l'aéroport. De là je regarde toutes les destinations possibles, et l'une d'elle me saute aux yeux : Washington. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais que c'est là-bas qu'il faut que j'aille. Je prends donc un billet pour le prochain vol. L'hôtesse d'accueil me regarde bizarrement, il faut dire que je suis vêtue n'importe comment ! Lorsqu'elle me demande mon nom j'hésite avant de répondre Joy Oconnel. Le nom de famille de Tom, et comme il m'a dit être mon mari.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Washington

**Chapitre 7 : Washington**

Après plusieurs heures de vol, l'avion atterri enfin à Washington.

Je sors de l'aéroport. Le temps est humide, il pleut légèrement, je resserre sur moi le pull que je viens de jeter négligemment sur mes épaules. Je sens un frisson me parcourir, il ne fait pas très chaud en ce début d'automne, surtout en comparaison à l'ile sur laquelle j'étais retenue captive sur la coté Ouest. Contrairement à ce que je pourrai imaginer, j'aime sentir les gouttes d'eau glisser sur mon corps, le vent frais me donne la chaire de poule. Je sais pertinemment que vu sous cette angle cela peut paraitre étrange, mais cela me semble si proche de mon passé.

Je hèle un taxi, lui disant simplement de me conduire en ville, ce qu'il fait. Je regarde par la vitre, je vois ces grands immeubles, illuminés de l'intérieur. Ma mémoire semble vouloir faire remonter des brides de souvenirs. Plus le taxi avance, plus cette ville me semble familière.

Le taxi s'arrête. Je règle la course puis descends. Je reconnais les lieux, le centre ville : des boutiques, des bars, je ne me souviens toujours pas qui je suis, mais je sais où je suis, cela me semble légitime d'être ici. Je décide de marcher un peu au hasard.

Je passe devant une enseigne qui me semble familière. Je lève les yeux : Royal Diner, une espèce de snack-restaurant. Il est tard, mais c'est encore ouvert. Surement 24h/24. Je regarde par la vitre, je vois des tables, peu de monde vu l'heure avancée de la nuit. Une serveuse tenant une cafetière, derrière sur le bar, un plateau avec une tarte. Je n'aime pas spécialement la tarte mais une part de moi à presque envie d'y gouter. Ce lieu me fait me sentir bien, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Tout en contemplant cet endroit, je sens mon esprit divaguer, mes yeux se voilent et je suis obligée de me retenir au lampadaire, ma mémoire s'active à nouveau.

Je me vois assise au comptoir de ce restaurant, un homme à coté de moi, un certain âge déjà. Son visage ne me dit rien, mais il semble me connaitre… depuis longtemps d'ailleurs. Peut-être est-ce un ami, un parent, je ne saurais le dire.

Il me sourit et me tend une cassette vidéo, de ma mère je crois.

Souvenir très rapide, trop, à peine quelques secondes, je me demande bien ce que peut contenir cette vidéo.

Après cette nouvelle réminiscence, je décide de poursuivre mon chemin, laissant mes pas me guider.

Je me retrouve dans un parc, un grand bâtiment au fond. Le lieu est chaleureux, des parterres de fleurs tout le long de la double allée, une fontaine un peu plus loin, des bancs, de petits réverbère pour éclairés l'ensemble.

J'inspire profondément en avançant dans le jardin, le parfum des fleurs me fait me sentir comme dans un cocon, enivrant mon esprit de milles pensées: douceur, tranquillité, chaleur. J'ouvre les yeux et continue d'avancer. Une fontaine, majestueuse, blanche, l'eau coule paisiblement, berçant mon cœur si on peut dire.

En m'approchant de la grande bâtisse un flash:

Je discute avec les amis que j'ai vus en rêve, nous sommes assis sur les marches. Il y a cet homme brun, il s'éloigne, je lui cours après, nous discutons puis :

- A quoi vous jouez ? demande-t-il tendu.

- Je vous fais chanter.

- Vous faites chanter un agent fédéral ?

- Oui

- J'aime pas

- J'avoue que le contraire m'aurait étonné

- Bien venez avec moi. Il n'a pas l'air content.

Les images disparaissent.

Les grandes portes sont closes... nous sommes dimanche d'après ce que j'ai vu à l'aéroport. Il fait nuit, normal que cela soit fermé. Je continue de marcher en improvisant. Je me retrouve devant un immeuble, je monte et m'arrête devant une porte. J'ai laissé mon instinct parler. Je trouve étrange de le laisser me guider, ce n'est pas rationnel. Une nouvelle vision m'oppresse :

Je me vois dans une voiture, avec Jack, on dirait que nous sommes enfermés, je ne sais pas vraiment. Il fait chaud, la seule source de lumière, le plafonnier de la voiture :

- La confiance est une croyance irrationnelle en quelque chose de logiquement impossible, avec le temps j'ai vu ce que Booth peut faire. Ce n'est pas de la confiance

- Faut pas te vexer et je ne dis pas ça seulement parce que tu m'as entaillé avec un couteau. Nous n'avons plus d'air, on ne sait pas si notre message est parti et encore moins si quelqu'un l'a déchiffré et on est enfoui sous la terre. C'est bien de la confiance bébé.

Le flash s'arrête là. Booth, ce nom me dit quelques choses, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un visage sur ce nom.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Booth

**Chapitre 8 : Booth**

Je suis toujours devant cette porte. Que suis-je venue y chercher?  
Quel est cet endroit qui semble si réconfortant sans même savoir qui habite là ? Depuis mon évasion j'ai laissé mon instinct me guider, je décide donc de le laisser faire à nouveau et je toque, le cœur battant.  
La porte s'ouvre, en face de moi se tient l'homme brun de mes flashs.  
- Bones. Dit-il dans un souffle.  
Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à me voir, mais il semble toutde même heureux que je sois là. En fait non, c'est plus fort que cela, il semble sous le choc. Je le vois fermer les yeux quelques secondes et les rouvrir. Il me regarde intensément. Les secondes passent comme au ralenti. Son regard est étrange, on dirait qu'il a vu un fantôme, cela commence à me mettre mal à l'aise en fait. Je ne sais pas qui il est et lui semble ne pas croire ce qu'il voit. Ce n'est pas gagné, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de venir ici.  
Soudain, il sourit, son regard s'enflamme.  
- Bones, ce n'est pas possible, si vous saviez… des mois, cela fait des mois que je rêve que ce moment arrive, que je rêve que vous soyez face à moi, à nouveau. Et vous êtes là devant moi. C'est vraiment vous Bones?  
Il s'approche et tente de me prendre dans ses bras. Je recule. Il s'arrête. Il reste interdit devant mon air désemparé.  
Ses yeux s'emplissent de désespoir et d'incompréhension.  
- Bones, ca ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Ce qui se passe, c'est que je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni ce que je fais là ? Voilà ce que je veux hurler, mais rien, je reste muette.  
- Mais dites quelques choses, ça fait des mois qu'on vous cherche partout. Il semble paniqué.  
Je le regarde, tentant vainement de me souvenir. Ni arrivant pas, je laisse des mots sortir de ma bouche, sans vraiment me rendre compte de l'impact qu'ils pourraient avoir.  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
Il me regarde et le sourire qu'il arborait il y a quelques instants disparaît immédiatement. Je vois tristesse et détresse apparaitre sur son visage. Il s'appuie contre l'enchevêtrement de la porte. Il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Lorsque j'ai dit ces mots, j'ai pu voir ses yeux s'agrandir, je me demande d'ailleurs s'il est physiquement possible d'ouvrir autant les yeux.  
- Bones, ce … ce n'est pas drôle. Sont les seuls mots qu'il prononce.  
A ce moment là, il semble anéanti par ma question.  
Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi. Dans mes souvenirs j'avais cru comprendre que nous étions proches, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à déterminer à quel point. Alors je tente de lui faire comprendre que je suis perdue comme lui, mais j'ai du mal à être claire  
- Je suis… désolée… je ne … je ne plaisante pas. Je… je vous ai vu dans ma tête … mais qui êtes-vous et pourquoi m'appelez-vous Bones? Ce n'est pas mon prénom, enfin je crois.... Et je fonds en larme m'adossant au mur en face de sa porte. - Je ne sais même pas qui je suis ni comment je m'appelle.  
A mes mots il me fixe. Il semble tomber des nus. Il me regarde, aussi perdu que moi. Nous sommes là, l'un en face de l'autre dans le couloir de son immeuble. Aucun de nous deux ne parle, aussi troublés l'un que l'autre. Moi emplie de ce mal être de ne plus me connaitre ou reconnaitre quoi ou qui que ce soit, et lui empli de joie de me revoir et de tristesse vis à vis de mon amnésie.

Après quelques minutes, tentant de me rassurer, il me sourit, et me dit.  
- Bon, entrez, vous allez me raconter ce que vous savez et je vais répondre à vos questions. A nous deux, nous allons bien réussir à arranger tout cela.  
- Non ! J'ai suffisamment été enfermée par des inconnus. Mon ton est sec et suppliant, étrange mélange. L'homme ne semble pas fâché.  
- Attendez là un instant. Il part en souriant, laissant la porte ouverte.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, il me tend une photo :  
- Là c'est Jack, Zack, Goodman. Commence-t-il à me dire  
- Angela dis-je! Je pointe du doigt une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs  
- Oui Angela, vous et moi. Un Noël à l'Institut il y a 6 ans, on avait été enfermé suite à une alerte bactériologique. Donc comme vous voyez ! On se connait. J'en ai d'autre si vous voulez ? Maintenant venez. Je vais vous faire un café.  
J'hésite puis pénètre dans son appartement. Il me laisse passer devant lui, ferme la porte et met sa main dans le bas de mon dos. Ce contact me semble si familier et durant quelques instants, je ferme les yeux. J'essaie de comprendre d'où cette sensation de bien être peut venir, mais je n'y parviens pas.  
Il me dirige dans le salon, je m'installe dans le canapé, puis il vient me rejoindre, deux tasses de café en main. Cette scène me semble si familière, ce salon aussi. Puis un vertige me prend et je m'évanouis.  
- Ah ! Dit-il sourire aux lèvres mais cachant mal son inquiétude. - Réveillée Bones, vous m'avez fait peur à vous écrouler comme cela.  
- C'est rien, juste un étourdissement, Booth. Lui réponds-je en souriant  
Il me sourit lorsque je prononce son nom. Il ne dit pas un mot, attentant patiemment que je m'explique.  
- Je suis déjà venu ici, n'est-ce pas ? Il confirme d'un sourire et m'invite à poursuivre. Je me sentais perdue et triste. On a discuté sur votre canapé, je vous ai dit que j'étais jalouse de vous, d'Angela, de votre capacité à aimer sans demi-mesure. Que j'enviais cette faculté que vous avez. Ce flash a précédé celui où vous nous sortiez de terre avec Jack. J'ai eu devant votre porte la scène de notre enlèvement. Où je disais à Jack que j'avais vu ce dont vous étiez capable et que j'étais sûre que vous nous sortiriez de là, et Jack m'avait dit : « Tu as confiance en Booth ». Tout ça réuni, je comprends maintenant qui est l'homme que je voyais sans cesse dans mes visions, c'était vous. Vous êtes Booth !  
Il sourit, il semble intrigué par mes flashs et mes explications mais aussi, heureux que je me souvienne.  
- Effectivement. Je suis content que vous vous souveniez de moi Bones!  
Il semble si heureux que je ne l'ai pas oublié.  
- Dites- moi tout ce que vous voulez savoir. M'encourage t-il.  
- Pouvez-vous me dire comment je m'appelle ? Dis-je alors  
- Bien sûr. Tempérance Brennan. Mais je vous surnomme Bones  
Un flash, mais je ne m'écroule pas, je vois Booth en train de m'appeler Bones pour la première fois, nous sommes dans un grand bâtiment, magnifique, du style opéra ou quelque chose dans ce genre, je ne sais pas exactement. J'ai eu quelques minutes d'absence, il me demande ce qui se passe, je lui décris la vision.  
- Notre première enquête ensemble  
- Enquête ?  
- Oui. Je vais résumer si vous voulez. Ses yeux sont si doux  
Il prend une voix claire et très solennelle et commence.  
- Vous êtes Tempérance Brennan, anthropologue judiciaire, la meilleure du pays, voir du monde. Vous travaillez en collaboration avec le FBI, je suis l'agent spécial Seeley Booth, votre partenaire depuis maintenant 6 ans. Sa voix s'anime, ses yeux s'illuminent. Il semble apprécier notre travail en commun. A coté de cela, vous écrivez des romans.  
- Os trouble  
- Oui l'un de vos romans, vous vous en souvenez ? Me demande-t-il plein d'espoir.  
- Non, juste en passant devant une librairie, ce livre me paraissait connu.  
Il me sourit à nouveau, son sourire est charmeur, il semble heureux que je sois là. Il me raconte les années passées à travailler ensemble.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Renaissance

**Chapitre 9 : Renaissance**

Au fur et à mesure que je discute avec Booth, les choses me reviennent. Cela n'est pas encore très clair et parfois forcé, mais déjà plus conforme à l'idée de moi-même que je peux me faire.  
J'ai des questions, tant de questions, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je décide donc de garder certaines choses pour moi, Booth m'en parlera petit à petit, toutefois il faut que j'ai certaines réponses, je me lance donc.  
- Que sait-il passé pour que je disparaisse ?  
Ma question le met mal à l'aise, il baisse les yeux, se crispe.  
- C'est de ma faute Bones. Son ton est empli d'excuse. - J'aurais dû le voir, j'aurai dû remarquer ce qui vous arrivez. C'est uniquement après votre enlèvement que j'ai découvert les lettres et les boites. Tout en disant cela il détourne les yeux pour fixer le sol.  
Je sens qu'il s'en veut de ne pas avoir agit, de n'avoir rien vu. C'est alors que je suis prise d'un nouveau flash.  
Je suis à un bureau, certainement le mien aux dires de Booth, j'ouvre une lettre :  
«Bientôt tu seras ma femme, que tu le veilles ou non, tu le seras, tu n'as pas le choix. Ton amour, Tom»  
- Encore une de Ses lettres... je commence à en avoir marre. Dis-je à voix haute, le ton énervé.  
- Marre de quoi Bones ? Booth était entré, et comme à son habitude il avait été discret, heureusement il n'avait entendu que la fin de ma phrase.  
- Ah Booth, vous êtes là. Répondis-je en cachant la lettre sous une pile de dossier  
- Oui je viens d'arriver, mais vous en avez marre de quoi ?  
- Rien d'important, mon éditeur qui me tanne. La première excuse me passant par la tête.  
La vision s'arrête.  
- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, je vous le cachais volontairement Booth.  
- J'aurai dû le remarquer et faire quelques choses, c'est mon rôle, je suis votre partenaire, j'aurai dû le voir.  
- Vous n'y pouviez rien. Vous aviez remarqué que je n'étais pas comme d'habitude, et vous avez essayé de me faire parler, mais têtue comme je suis je ne vous ai rien dit.  
Je vois que malgré mes dires, cela ne le réconforte pas et qu'il s'en veut. Il change alors de sujet.

- Vous voulez bien me racontez ce qui s'est passé de votre coté ? Si vous vous en sentez prête Tempérance.  
Il utilise mon prénom, mais je sens que ce n'est souvent qu'il l'emploi. Je lui souris et raconte l'ensemble de mes souvenirs depuis le moment où je me suis réveillée chez Tom.  
- Mais maintenant grâce à vous je sais plus ou moins qui je suis même si, pour le moment, je suis encore perdue et que j'ai encore des trous. Tout ne me semble pas encore évident, mais au moins, je sais que je suis à ma place. Lorsque j'étais chez Tom, les choses ne me semblaient pas naturelles. Lorsqu'il me prenait dans ses bras ou bien qu'il m'embrassait quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Je sens Booth se crisper durant mon récit.  
- Ce qui m'a le plus troublée c'est lorsqu'il me faisait l'amour... enfin si on peut appeler cela faire l'amour. Je savais que ça n'allait pas, que ce n'était pas lui qui devait être là, que je ne le connaissais pas, mais je pensais, au départ que c'était dû de mon amnésie, et je me disais qu'après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi depuis mon accident je lui devais bien cela, que je lui devais d'être une femme modèle.  
Booth n'en peut plus, je le vois, mais il m'a demandé de lui raconter. Je le fais, tentant de lui donner le plus d'information possible.  
Il semble prendre sur lui pour me cacher sa colère.  
- On va l'arrêter ce salaud, pour ce qu'il vous a fait Bones! Je vous le promets, on va l'enfermer. Sa voix est dure  
- Je sais Booth  
- Il n'avait pas à profiter de vous, c'est impardonnable ce qu'il vous à fait, il n'aurait pas dû vous faire ça, pas à vous. Reprend-t-il véhément. Vous êtes tout ce qu'un homme rêverait d'avoir. Vous êtes parfaite comme vous êtes, avec tout ce qui fait que vous êtes Vous. Et lui il a profité de vous, alors que vous n'étiez plus vous-même.  
Je pose ma main sur son avant-bras, pour le calmer, cela semble marcher, il se détend un peu.  
- Merci Booth  
- De quoi Tempérance ?  
- D'être là, d'être toujours là. De me parler, de prendre soin de moi, d'être attentif. D'être mon partenaire et ami alors que je n'ai pas encore retrouvé entièrement mon identité et qu'il me manque une grande part de mes souvenirs.  
A cet instant, Booth me prend dans ses bras et je sais à ce moment là, que c'est là que je veux être, que ma place est ici.  
- Je serai toujours là Tempérance, je vous l'ai promis, et je tiendrai cette promesse.  
Il m'explique comment il a tenté de me retrouver, tout ce qu'ils ont fait avec les fouines.  
- Les fouines!! Angela !! en disant cela, Booth se lève, regarde l'heure.  
8h. Nous avions discuté une toute de la nuit sans voir le jour arriver. Il se retourne vers moi, me sourit en me tendant une main pour m'aider à me redresser et me dit.  
- Ok Bones, on va vite passer chez vous, j'ai vos clés, vous allez vous changer et direction l'Institut. Angela et les fouines vont être folles de joie de vous voir.

Pendant que je prend une douche chez moi, Booth en profite pour appeler Cullen, lui expliquant tout ce qui était arrivé, et indiquant à peu près l'endroit où Tom devait être, sur son ile. Chose peu évidente vu que je ne sais pas exactement la direction que j'ai prise pour quitter les lieux.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Les fouines

**Chapitre 10 : Les fouines **

Quinze minutes plus tard nous voilà devant l'Institut. Booth se gare, fait le tour de la voiture et m'ouvre la porte.  
- Ça va Bones ? Il est toujours aussi prévenant.  
- Oui Booth ca va. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter.  
- «Tu» ?! il est surpris.  
- Désolée, ça m'a échappé. Je tente de me justifier maladroitement. Nous avons beaucoup discuté et dans mes souvenirs, nous sommes assez proches, alors cela m'a paru normal. Nous sommes amis, je pensais évident de tutoyer un ami. Puis hésitante, encore perdue par tout ce qui se passe je poursuis: - Nous nous vouvoyons habituellement c'est bien cela?  
- Avant oui, mais avec tout ce qu'on a traversé, on peut bien se tutoyer. Tu as raison. Il me sourit, cela semble une habitude chez lui. - Et puis comme tu dis, nous sommes amis. Prête ?

J'acquisse et nous entrons dans l'Institut. Il me place derrière lui, m'offrant un sourire malicieux. Il passe sa carte magnétique dans le boitier et monte les marches. Je suis toujours cachée dans son dos.  
- Bonjour les fouines. Dit-il d'un ton enjoué  
- Booth, comment peux-tu être d'aussi bonne humeur alors que nous n'avons toujours aucune pis... C'est Angela. Booth vient de faire un pas de coté, me montrant aux autres.  
- Sweetie. Ce n'est pas vrai! C'est bien Toi, Ma Chérie. A peine sa phrase finie, elle se jette littéralement sur moi, me serrant dans ses bras.  
- Angela, c'est bien moi mais tu m'étouffes un peu là.  
- Désolée Sweetie, mais tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse de te voir. C'est pour ca que tu es si content Booth. Je te comprends, tu l'as enfin retrouvée. Lui dit-elle les larmes aux yeux  
- C'est plutôt elle qui m'a trouvé. Enfin, Bones va vous expliquer.  
Toutes les fouines m'enlacent, contentes de mon retour, Sweet aussi d'ailleurs. La situation est étrange, je me souviens d'eux via mes flashs et la discussion avec Booth, mais je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise, toutefois j'essaie de ne rien laisser paraitre, seul Booth semble remarquer le subterfuge.

Nous sommes à présent dans mon bureau où je leur explique tout ce qui s'est passé, incluant la soirée chez Booth.  
- Alors la première personne chez qui tu es allée c'est Booth ? L'idée d'aller à ton appartement ou chez moi ne t'a même pas traversé l'esprit ?  
- Non, mon instinct m'a guidée chez lui. Dis-je en le regardant en souriant. Sourire qu'il me rend.  
- Je le savais, j'ai raison, vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre.  
- Angela !! Booth et moi répondons d'une même voix ce qui fait rire toute l'assemblée. J'ai l'impression que c'est n'est pas la première fois qu'il on droit à ce genre de scène.  
- Et bien ça, ça n'a pas changé. Camille prend la parole pour la première fois.  
- Si tu savais comme tu nous as manqué. J'étais morte d'inquiétude. Le sourire d'Angela s'efface, remplacé par la tristesse. Je sens qu'elle a de la peine et que mon absence a été douloureuse.  
- Je suis désolée Angela. La prenant dans mes bras.  
- Tu n'y es pour rien Sweetie, c'est ce Tom qui est barge…. Les mois sans toi nous ont paru tellement vides, tristes. Elle regarde Booth en disant cela, tous deux baissent la tête. On avait beau tenté de te chercher, de trouver quelques choses, il n'y avait aucune traces, aucune piste. C'est comme si …  
- Comme si je n'existais plus, je sais.  
A présent c'est moi qui baisse la tête. Amnésie ! Jai cette impression de ne plus être moi-même, de ne plus exister vraiment.  
- Mais tu es de retour Docteur B. Dit Jack me souriant. Le reste reviendra, t'as déjà vu pire.  
- Effectivement Jack, On a déjà vu pire. Dis-je en souriant, tentant de tous les rassurer.

Ils se tournent tous vers moi, me sourient affectueusement. Je sens qu'ils sont contents de mon retour, mais ils doivent certainement appréhender, tout comme moi, la suite.  
- En tout cas, tu sembles plutôt en forme, malgré la fatigue qui marque tout de même tes traits ma Chérie.  
- Oui ca va. Disons que Tom s'occupait plutôt bien de moi, il faisait des achats régulièrement, et je mangeais à ma faim. Hormis cette impression de ne pas être à ma place, les choses se passaient convenablement.  
Tout en disant cela, je me retourne vers Booth. Autant moi je semble être au mieux de ma forme physiquement, autant lui c'est autre chose. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, ni comment les choses se sont déroulées durant les mois derniers, mais ca ne devait pas être très bon. Il faudra que je tente d'en discuter avec lui.  
Booth me fixe quelques secondes, avant de baisser les yeux, il doit se douter de mes réflexions, en même temps, je viens de le dévisager de la tête au pieds. Il faudra vraiment que nous ayons une conversation.  
Depuis que je suis arrivée je ne fais que parler de moi et de ce s'est passé avec Tom, mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de savoir comment c'était ici.  
Angela semble remarquer le trouble , nous regarde Booth et moi à tour de rôle avant de changer de sujet en laissant.  
- Bien alors j'organise une fête pour ton retour. Je ne sais pas encore quand mais très vite hein?! Jack ça te dérange si on le fait chez toi ?  
- Pas de souci bébé.  
Je tourne la tête vers Booth étonnée, qui me murmure rapidement des excuses de ne pas m'avoir avertie plutôt.  
- Et oui Brenn, pour faire court: j'étais assez mal durant ton enlèvement et Jack m'a beaucoup aidé ce qui nous a, à nouveau, rapprochés. Me réponds ma meilleure amie en souriant.  
- Je suis contente pour toi Ange. Tu mérites tout le bonheur et tout l'amour du monde.  
Tout le monde semble étonné par ma réplique.  
- Et bien ma Chérie, toi qui parle d'Amour aussi facilement !  
- Disons que les derniers évènements m'ont fait beaucoup réfléchir et comprendre que vous aviez certainement raison dans vos raisonnement toi et Booth. Pour la fête, pas ce soir Angela si cela ne te dérange pas. Je suis assez fatiguée.  
- D'accord ma Chérie. Tout ce que tu voudras maintenant tu es rentrée, le reste importe peu.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Cam & Ange

**Chapitre 11 : Cam&Ange**

Dans le bureau de Camille. Deux jeunes femmes sont installées dans les fauteuils, café dans les mains.

- Booth emmène le Docteur Brennan à l'hôpital pour qu'elle fasse un contrôle complet. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il lui a fait ou fait prendre.

- Vous avez raison Camille. Surtout avec ce qu'elle nous a raconté ! Entre les médicaments et ce qu'il a pu la forcer à faire…. La voix d'Angela était remplie de chagrin

- Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu supporter tout cela. Les yeux de Camille étaient dans le vide, faisant ressortir l'atrocité qu'elle imaginait.

- Il lui a fait croire que c'était sa vie. Vous vous imaginez vivre une vie que vous n'avez pas choisie ? Vivre avec un homme que vous ne connaissez pas… je ne sais pas comment je réagirais à cela ? Surtout lorsqu' on se rend compte que rien de ceci n'est réel. Répondit Angela, se passant une main sur le visage, comme pour effacer les images de sa meilleure amie dans cet enfer.

Elles se regardèrent, toutes deux s'imaginant à la place de Brennan.

- J'ai bien cru ne jamais la revoir, et maintenant qu'elle est là… j'ai l'impression de ne pas voir ma meilleure amie… c'est comme si, quelques part, une partie d'elle n'était pas revenu, était morte …

Après tous ces mois à sa recherche, chacun s'était imaginé des retrouvailles pleines de bonheur, de rires, de larmes de joies … alors que là, ils étaient tous abasourdis par ce qui est arrivé à leur collègue et amie. Comme lasse de ne retrouver qu'une pâle copie de celle-ci.

- Angela vous ne pouvez pas dire cela ! S'écria Camille véhémente. Angela savait que ce qu'elle disait pouvait paraitre dur.

- Je sais … je sais … mais regardez là ! Vous ne trouvez pas, vous, que quelque chose ne va pas ? Comme si elle n'était pas elle. Elle n'est pas revenue de là -bas !

Finit Angéla la voix tremblante.

- Si, mais mettez vous à sa place, elle ne se souvient de rien, doucement les choses lui reviennent, il lui faut du temps. Camille tentait vainement de lui redonner le moral, pourtant sa voix trahit sa propre inquiétude de ne jamais revoir réellement le Docteur Brennan.

- Du temps … ça fait des mois qu'elle a disparu, des mois qu'on la cherche partout ! Des mois que l'on espère, que l'on souffre, que l'on suffoque à l'idée qu'elle ne soit plus avec nous, qu'elle soit peut être morte … et là … La voix d'Angela d'abord forte finie en murmure, ses yeux devenant brillants, retenant ses larmes avec peine.

- Et là elle est de retour. Et pour elle, toutes ces choses sont nouvelles. Je sais qu'elle est votre meilleure amie et qu'elle compte énormément pour vous. Pour moi c'est une collègue que j'apprécie énormément. En qui j'ai confiance ! Je la considère aussi comme une amie. Je sais ce que vous ressentez mais laissez lui du temps pour reprendre ses marques. Son ton était posé, calme, presque tendre envers la jeune femme en face d'elle.

- Elle a raison Bébé, ce n'est pas évident pour le Docteur B.

Jack venait d'entrer. Et tout en disant cela il prit sa compagne dans ses bras. Elle s'y engouffra immédiatement laissant libre cours à ses pleurs qu'elle retenait depuis le retour de Brennan.

Après quelques minutes, s'étant ressaisie, elle regarda tour à tour Camille et Jack, s'arrêtant sur ce dernier.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi Jack ? C'était tellement dur, j'ai cru l'avoir perdu à tout jamais. Elle a disparu du jour au lendemain, comme effacée de la surface de la planète. J'ai eu l'impression qu'une partie de ma vie s'effondrait.

- Je sais, tu te noyais sous le travail pour masquer ton chagrin, en cherchant inlassablement le moindre indice. Continua Jack plein de douceur.

- Comme Booth. Fit Camille qui s'était vraiment inquiétée pour celui qui avait été son amant et qui, à présent, était un ami irremplaçable

- Oui … enfin presque. J'ai réussi à tenir, je t'avais, mon Amour, pour me maintenir à la surface, Booth lui ….

- On a tous essayé de l'aider mais il se sentait coupable de ne rien avoir fait pour empêcher cela. Finit Camille tristement.

- Imaginez-vous à sa place ! Perdre la femme de sa vie sans avoir rien pu lui dire avant ! Sans savoir comment elle va, ce qu'on lui fait ni où elle peut être ?

Bien que Booth n'ait jamais ouvertement parlé de son attachement à sa partenaire avec l'artiste, Angela s'en doutait depuis bien longtemps. Camille quant à elle, avait pu avoir une discussion sur le sujet suite à son opération du cerveau. Et sans dire un mot, en un seul regard, les deux jeunes femmes surent se comprendre. Elles savaient ce que Booth pouvait ressentir pour sa partenaire.

- Tu as raison Ange. Dit Jack. Mais je me demande comment il se sent maintenant qu'elle est de retour… Son timbre est empli d'interrogation

- De retour en quelques sorte… elle est vide Jack ! Vide de l'intérieur. Comment penses-tu qu'on le vit tous… ? Les larmes perlaient sur les joues de l'artiste, sa voix laissant transparaitre le doute, peut être même la crainte de voir Booth continuer à lutter contre sa douleur, de le voir se laisser aller comme il l'avait fait.

Jack prit à nouveau Angela dans ses bras, tentant de calmer la jeune femme. La voir ainsi pleurer le déchirait.

- Il va faire face, pour le Docteur B, pour elle il serait prêt à tout. Bien que ce genre de discours n'était pas coutume chez lui, il savait que c'était vrai.

Un silence plana quelques minutes dans la pièce, Camille y mit fin.

- J'ai déjà vu Booth dans pas mal d'état par le passé, je l'ai connu lorsqu'il jouait, lorsqu'il avait des problèmes avec Rebecca pour la garde de Parker aussi. Mais jamais, Dieu m'est témoin ! Jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi désespéré. Il s'est vraiment laissé aller…

- Il buvait, plus que de raison. Dit Jack.

- Je sais. Plusieurs fois en arrivant le matin à l'Institut j'ai retrouvé des bouteilles vides. Continua Camille

- Et du lourd en plus : Whisky, Tequila, Vodka …. Enuméra Jack

- Il ne tentait même pas de le cacher. Je crois qu'il s'en foutait qu'on le voit dans cet état si cela pouvait aider à retrouver Temp.

- Effectivement Angela mais il m'a fait peur. Il ne dormait presque pas, mangeait encore moins. Il passait son temps à faire des recherches, interroger des gens, passer des coups de fil … il a perdu plusieurs kilos … On avait déjà perdu le Docteur Brennan, et j'ai eu peur de perdre Booth en plus. Le ton de Camille devenait de plus en plus triste au fur et à mesure de son discours. Chacun avait ressenti l'abandon à sa vie qu'avait fait Booth durant les mois d'absence de Brennan.

Ils avaient les yeux fermés tous les trois, se remémorant les derniers mois, se remémorant les moments qu'ils avaient passé à forcer Booth à manger, ou à dormir, n'arrivant souvent à lui faire faire que l'un des deux, le sommeil étant régulièrement remplacé par de la caféine.

Camille repris alors la parole d'une voix déterminée.

- Il va falloir qu'on les aide l'un comme l'autre. Comme vous disiez Hodgins, je pense que Booth ne doit pas être au mieux de sa forme. Certes Brennan est à nouveau avec nous, et il passe son temps avec elle, mais ça ne doit pas être évident de sentir ce vide en elle.

- Il faut qu'on lui rappelle le maximum de souvenirs ! Tout ce dont on se souvient Les moments de joies comme les moments tristes. Dit Angela. Il faut qu'on soit là pour elle, pour eux. Continua-t-elle en se redressant.

- Tu as raison Bébé. Le Docteur B fait confiance à Booth. Elle l'a toujours fait ! Crois-en mon expérience, alors je sais qu'à eux deux ils s'en sortiront. Mais il faut qu'on soit derrière pour les pousser un peu. Fini Jack en souriant à son amie.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Personnalité

**Chapitre 12 : Personnalité**

Nous avons bu un café au Royal Diner avec Booth, puis il m'a raccompagné chez moi. Nous voici à présent devant la porte de mon appartement. Booth est toujours à mes cotés. A vrai dire, il ne me quitte pas d'une semelle depuis mon retour. C'est tout juste s'il me quitte des yeux, il doit tenter de vérifier ma présence. Mon corps se met à trembler, je n'arrive pas à le contrôler. Bien évidemment mon partenaire le remarque.  
- Ca va aller Bones? Si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise ici, tu peux venir chez moi. Tout en disant cela, Booth s'est approché de moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.  
- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi je réagis comme ca ?  
- C'est normal Tempérance, c'est ici qu'il t'a enlevé. Par contre, une fois que les fouines et le FBI ont fini leur boulot, on a tout remis en ordre avec Angela. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de ton enlèvement. Mais je comprends ta réaction, et comme je viens de te le proposer, tu peux venir chez moi si tu veux.  
- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger. Dis-je en baissant les yeux.  
J'avais depuis mon retour cette impression de m'immiscer dans la vie de Booth.  
- Si je te le propose aucun souci. Me répond-t-il en affichant son sourire charmeur, qui, je dois l'admettre, lui va à ravir.  
- Pourquoi ce matin cela ne me dérangeait pas d'après toi ?  
- On a fait que passer ici, et puis tu devais avoir l'esprit ailleurs je pense. Avec tout ce que je t'ai raconté sur toi, tu devais sûrement remettre les choses en ordre dans ton esprit.  
- Oui et j'étais aussi impatiente de retrouver mes amis et mon travail.  
J'inspire profondément, plongeant mon regard dans le sien, comme pour chercher à me rassurer.  
- Si cela ne te dérange pas, je préfère éviter mon appartement, quelques jours tout au plus.  
- Autant que tu le voudras, tu es la bienvenue chez moi.

De retour chez Booth, ayant pris des affaires, je décide de me changer dans la salle de bain.  
- Tu veux manger quoi ? Thaï ça te tente ? Tu adores ça. Me crie Booth tandis que je sors de la salle de bain.  
J'acquiesce de la tête en arrivant dans la cuisine, étant incapable de me souvenir ce que je pouvais ou non aimer manger.  
Dix minutes plus tard, la livraison arrive, et nous nous installons dans la cuisine. Booth me raconte comment va Parker, son fils. Il m'en a parlé durant la nuit. Son visage s'éclaire, reflétant tout l'amour qu'il a pour lui. Il m'explique aussi qu'il n'a pas eu d'enquête durant mon absence. Cullen l'en a déchargé pour lui laisser le champ libre pour me chercher. Je l'écoute plus qu'autre chose, ne participant que lorsqu'il m'y force, mais j'ai si peu de souvenir qu'il est dur de raconter quoi que ce soit. Je le sens si malheureux lorsque je lui parle de là- bas.  
Nous finissons de diner et Booth débarrasse. J'ai tenté de l'aider, mais il a refusé, prétextant que ma journée avait été assez longue et éprouvante. Pourtant je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait grand-chose. Alors que lui est aux petits soins avec moi.  
Je baille, il le remarque évidemment. Il est très observateur et attentif à la moindre de mes réactions.  
- Tu vois, ta journée a été longue, il faut que tu te reposes. Je te laisse ma chambre, je vais prendre le canapé. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles ok ?  
- Déjà que je m'impose chez toi, je ne vais pas te prendre ton lit, je vais dormir sur le ca…  
- Il n'y a pas matière à discuter. Tu ne t'impose pas, je t'ai invité et surtout je suis content de t'avoir ici. De plus je suis un gentleman, alors je prends le canapé. Allez file dormir, tu as l'air exténuée. Bonne nuit Bones.  
- Merci Booth et bonne nuit. Lui dis-je me levant et lui déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Bones ! Bones, réveilles-toi !  
Je sens des bras m'entourer et me réveille en sursaut, le regard perdu, je parcoure la pièce des yeux puis tombe sur Booth.  
- Ca va Bones ? Ses yeux sont inquiets.  
- Un cauchemar je crois. Dis-je en inspirant profondément tentant de reprendre mon calme.  
- Tu veux me raconter ?  
J'hésite quelques instants. Il a l'air inquiet et je ne sais pas si lui parler de mon cauchemar va le rassurer. Mais à ses yeux, je comprends qu'il veut savoir.  
- J'ai rêvé que tout ce qui s'est passé depuis hier n'était que le fruit de mon imagination et que j'étais toujours là-bas. J'ai le souffle court. Ce cauchemar m'a épuisé.  
- Chutttt c'est fini ok, allez viens-là. Tu es là avec moi, et je ne te lâcherai plus. Tout est fini, tu es de retour chez toi.  
Me dit-il en m'ouvrant à nouveau les bras. Je m'y blottis et m'apaise à son contact. Il me caresse les cheveux comme on le fait avec une enfant plongée de ses peurs. Il est doux et tendre, il agit en père avec moi et j'en ai besoin. Il me donne confiance en lui, et je sens que j'ai toujours eu cette confiance en lui, et qu'elle sera toujours là.  
- Merci Booth.  
- Tu veux boire quelque chose avant de te rendormir ?  
- Non, mais … j'hésite. Il le voit  
- Oui ?  
- Ca te dérangerait de rester avec moi. Je ne sais pas exactement comment, ni pourquoi, mais je me sens en sécurité, protégée avec toi. Lui dis-je timidement, baissant les yeux.  
- Pas de problème Bones. Tout ce que tu voudras. Maintenant que tu es enfin de retour, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras pour que tu te sentes le mieux possible. Il me sourit comme à son habitude et s'allonge de l'autre coté du lit.  
Me voyant approcher de lui, il m'ouvre les bras et je m'y engouffre. Sa chaleur m'apaise, son contact me protège, et je m'endorme rapidement ainsi.

Aujourd'hui, Booth a décidé de m'emmener voir Sweets, notre psychologue d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Arrivé dans le cabinet, Booth ne s'assoit pas.  
- Je vous la laisse Sweets. Puis se tournant vers moi. – Je pense que cela te fera du bien de discuter avec le gamin, même si tu n'aimes pas la psychologie. Dit-il malicieusement, comme pour me rappeler ce souvenir. -Je serai dans la salle d'attente.  
- Vous vous tutoyez ? Sweets saute sur l'occasion.  
- Avec tout ce qui s'est passé oui. Répond simplement Booth. Il me sourit à nouveau et sort de la pièce.  
- Alors Docteur Brennan, que voulez-vous me raconter ?  
- Je ne sais pas exactement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Booth a voulu que je vous vois.  
Là je vois le jeune psychologue prendre un air dépité, et cette tête me semble familière  
- Vous arrivez toujours à me faire sentir que ce n'est pas votre truc la psychologie. L'agent Booth pense que ca peut vous aider. Parlez- moi simplement de ce que vous voulez. Je suis là pour écouter, c'est tout.  
Alors sans autre mot, je lui raconte tout ce qui s'est passé chez Tom et depuis que je suis rentrée  
- Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à cette vie, à ma vie. C'est comme si je ne m'étais pas encore entièrement retrouvée. Est-ce normal ?  
- Bien sûr Docteur Brennan. Vos amis vous ont raconté comment vous êtes, qui vous êtes. Cela vous permet de savoir les choses, mais pas forcément de les ressentir. Il y a une nette différence entre les deux. C'est le conflit qui vous anime actuellement. Vous savez qui vous êtes mais ne le ressentez pas. Il y aura un déclic à un moment donné, et après tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Ne vous inquiétez pas.  
Nous discutons ainsi une bonne heure. Booth avait raison, je n'aime pas la psychologie, mais finalement cela m'aide me rassure de savoir que mes sensations, mes doutes, mon ressenti sont normales.

Je ressors du bureau. Booth m'attend, il ne dit pas un mot. Il sourit simplement, me laissant à mes pensées. Je réfléchis. Il m'arrive de mélanger ce que j'ai vécu avec Tom et ma vraie vie. Je fais des efforts pour me souvenir. Je veux me souvenir. Je veux savoir qui je suis. Booth, Angela, Sweets et les autres me disent que ca reviendra, qu'il faut du temps, mais cela me fait enrager de ne pas me souvenirs complètement de qui je suis, de qui ils sont et de ce qu'ils représentent pour moi.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Regard de Booth

**Chapitre 13 : Regard de Booth**

Cela fait maintenant quelques jours que Bones est revenue. Je l'ai tellement cherché, jours et nuits, désespérément, partout, mais rien, je ne trouvais rien, aucune piste. J'en devenais dingue. Et maintenant qu'elle est là, elle ne semble pas être totalement présente. J'essaie de l'aider, de la soutenir, lui remémorer le maximum de moments, mais il ne semble pas que cela servent réellement. Elle se souvient de ce qu'elle me dit, pourtant, j'ai l'impression que parfois elle n'est pas vraiment avec nous. J'aimerais tant pouvoir faire plus, je l'ai tant cherché.

Le plus ironique dans tout cela, c'est que nous l'avons cherché durant des mois, sans jamais rien trouver, finissant par penser au pire, que peut être nous ne la retrouverions jamais, et au final, c'est elle qui nous a retrouvé.

Alors que sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, c'est elle qui a frappé à ma porte, en pleine nuit… pour une fois d'ailleurs que j'étais rentré chez moi. Il faut dire que ce jour là, toutes les fouines s'étaient liguées contre moi ! Camille avait même appelé Rebecca pour qu'elle vienne avec Parker, et j'avais cédé en voyant le regard de mon fils, son regard triste et suppliant. Et j'étais rentré chez moi me reposer. J'étais d'ailleurs tombé comme une masse dans mon canapé, je n'avais pas dormi depuis 4 jours donc ça se comprend. Toutefois dès que j'entendis frapper, j'étais débout. J'avais beau dormir, j'étais toujours à l'affut, espérant que quelqu'un vienne me dire qu'il avait trouvé quelques choses. Que ne fut pas ma surprise en ouvrant la porte et découvrant Bones.

C'est comme si je revivais, mon cœur à cet instant s'est remis en marche. Les mois sans elle m'ont fait l'impression de mourir à petit feu. J'ai toujours su qu'entre elle et moi c'était plus qu'un simple partenariat, que nous étions aussi amis, mais son absence m'a fait réaliser à quel point elle compte pour moi. Gordon Gordon avait bien deviner, comme toujours : J'étais, je suis complètement et éperdument amoureux d'elle. J'ai eu beau tenter de me convaincre que cela n'était dû qu'au rêve suite à ma tumeur, mais non, ce sont bien les sentiments que j'éprouve. Je l'aime à en mourir.

J'étais heureux de la revoir, là devant moi. Puis d'un coup j'ai entendu:

« - Qui êtes- vous ? »

Cette phrase, je me souviens lui avoir dit un jour, mais je ne m'étais alors pas rendu compte de l'impact que ces 3 mots peuvent avoir.

C'est comme si la terre s'écroulait sous mes pieds. En la voyant, je pensais être sorti du gouffre, et là, il était ouvert, encore plus grand qu'auparavant. Je pense qu'elle l'a remarqué et ça a dû la blesser d'un coté mais il faut aussi me comprendre ! Enfin je retrouve la femme de ma vie, ma terre promise, pour dans les minutes qui suivent, la perdre à nouveau. Différemment certes, mais en soit, c'était aussi comme autre perte.

Mais je me suis ressaisie. Il ne fallait pas que je la fasse fuir et la perdre réellement une deuxième fois. J'ai donc décidé de prendre sur moi à ce moment là et de l'aider.

Depuis c'est ce que je tente de faire, avec les moyens que j'ai, qui me semblent bien misérables, comparés à son malheur. J'essaie d'être présent, lui rappeler le plus de souvenirs, l'emmener dans des endroits que nous connaissons. Ce n'est pas simple, la plupart des moments qui nous passions ensemble étaient durant les enquêtes donc scène de crime : Jeffersoium, morgue alors que je veux lui rappeler de bonnes choses. Nous sommes donc allés au Royal Diner, chez Sid, au Mémorial d'Abraham Lincoln, à la fête foraine. Elle a des sortes de flashs, de plus en plus fréquents, d'ailleurs ! Elle se souvient, elle m'assure qu'elle se souvient, pourtant je sens encore une part de doute, de conflit en elle.

Nous avons vu Max aussi, et Russ. Je voulais laisser Bones avec eux mais elle a refusé, me suppliant du regard de rester. Elle se rappelle de son père et de son frère mais n'a pas l'impression réelle qu'ils sont de sa famille. Lorsqu'elle m'a expliqué cela après, ça m'a mis mal à l'aise. Elle m'a demandé de lui expliquer comment on sait que notre famille est notre famille. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Lui dire : on le sait, on le sent …. Avec ce qu'elle a vécu impossible ! Alors j'ai tenté une explication sur l'amour, les sentiments. Elle a sourit et m'a dit qu'elle pense avoir trouvé sa famille dans ce cas. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais elle semblait sereine. Alors je n'ai pas cherché plus loin, me contenant de son sourire et de ses yeux qui, pour la première fois depuis de son retour semblaient vivants.

Sa famille, j'aimerais tant être sa famille, que nous soyons ensemble, réellement ensemble, pas de simples amis ou partenaires. Je ferais tout pour elle. Je l'ai déjà dit, je serais même prêt à donner ma vie pour elle, s'il le fallait.

Je sais aujourd'hui que je serai incapable de vivre sans elle. Elle est mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre. Sans elle, rien n'a d'importance. Si d'autres m'entendaient dire cela, ils seraient outrés… je sais, j'ai Parker, il compte énormément pour moi, c'est mon sang, ma chair, mon fils et je l'aime … mais Bones … Bones, ma Bones, c'est différent … c'est tellement plus…. Elle me donne envie de vivre, me fait vivre.

Quand je lui ai remémoré son passé, je souriais. Repenser à tous ces moments que nous avons vécus, à cette complicité que nous avons acquis durant notre partenariat. Elle n'a pas été évidente à mettre en place d'ailleurs ! Au départ, nous ne nous entendions pas vraiment bien, mais avec le temps nous sommes devenus amis, confidents. Entre nos cafés ensemble, nos repas au Royal Diner, nos disputes, nos fou-rires, nos divergences d'opinions, nous avons trouvé un équilibre qui fait que nous nous entendons à merveille. Nous nous connaissons si bien que parfois un regard suffit à faire comprendre à l'autre ce que nous pensons. Nous sommes capables de finir la phrase que l'un de nous à commencé. Et, chose qui met mal à l'aise notre entourage parfois, c'est cette capacité que nous avons à nous immerger dans notre monde où nous sommes alors que tous les deux, faisant complètement abstraction de ce qui nous entoure.

Dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu me manquer durant tous ces mois

Dieu que son regard dans le mien, son sourire, son rire, notre complicité me manquent encore aujourd'hui


	14. Chapitre 14 : La nuit

**Chapitre 14 : La nuit**

Chaque nuit, je l'entends crier. Chaque nuit j'accours et tente de la calmer. Le plus souvent j'y arrive, mais cela me brise le cœur de la voir ainsi. Son regard qui était tellement plein de vie, de passion, d'envie semble parfois vide, triste et je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi faire pour lui redonner vie.

Cette nuit encore, j'ai accouru dans sa chambre pour la réveiller, elle était en train de crier, de se débattre. Lorsque je l'ai prise dans mes bras, elle a continué à frapper, à griffer. J'ai les avant-bras et le torse bien marqué d'ailleurs, mais si cela peut l'aider, alors qui suis-je pour ne pas la laisser faire. Plus elle me frappait et me griffait et plus je me sentais mal, triste, impuissant face à son malheur. A force de murmures, j'ai réussi à la calmer. Elle s'est alors réveillée, les larmes aux yeux. En me regardant, elle m'a demandé si c'était elle qui avait ça ? J'ai sourit en lui disant que ce n'était rien, que je pouvais en supporter bien plus ! Je tentais de lui assurer que ce n'était pas grave, mais elle ne cessait de s'excuser, alors j'ai resserré mon étreinte pour qu'elle arrête et lui faire comprendre que je suis là aussi pour cela.

Elle s'est endormie dans mes bras comme chaque nuit et je n'arrive pas à dormir, comme souvent. Plus je la vois dans cet état et plus ça me rend dingue. Elle m'a tout raconté, en détail, ce n'était pas évident de l'entendre. Le pire, c'est qu'elle croyait au début que c'était vrai et qu'elle devait être une femme modèle... c'est quoi déjà cette idée de femme modèle ? Elle est la femme idéale comme elle est ! Pourquoi vouloir la changer ?

La sentir contre moi, dans mes bras, j'ai tant rêvé de ce moment… Mais je n'aurai pas imaginé qu'il puisse être si douloureux. D'un côté, je me sens heureux de pouvoir l'avoir auprès de moi, de pouvoir la protéger, et d'une certaine façon, lui donner de l'amour, bien que loin de ce que je voudrais lui donner réellement. Mais d'un autre coté, je suis si triste de la voir dans cet état, de la voir si malheureuse et déchirée chaque nuit.

Si je tenais ce Tom sous la main, je crois que je le réduirai en bouilli, une balle entre les deux yeux, c'est bien trop simple et pas assez douloureux. Il ne ressentirait pas tout ce qu'il a fait à Bones. Il doit souffrir autant qu'il l'a fait souffrir.

J'ai toujours tout fait pour la protéger, lui éviter les ennuies, faire mon maximum pour qu'elle ne risque rien, qu'elle soit le mieux possible et lui … oui lui il lui a fait ça ! Il lui a fait tellement de mal… je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il voulait et franchement je m'en contre-fiche ! La seule chose que je veux pour le moment c'est lui faire le plus mal possible, qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il a fait.

Il a profité d'elle, il a osé la touché, l'embrasser, coucher avec elle alors qu'elle n'était pas elle, alors qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui se passait vraiment.

J'ai toujours été, d'une certaine façon, jaloux des conquêtes que Bones avait. Jaloux qu'ils puissent l'avoir pour eux, qu'ils puissent la toucher, la caresser, l'embrasser, l'avoir à leur coté, l'avoir dans leur lit. Jaloux qu'elle puisse avoir envie d'être avec eux plutôt qu'avec moi. Jaloux qu'elle sourit, rit avec eux, comme elle le faisait avec moi… mais nous avions plus, tellement plus ! Alors je me rassurais en sachant que nous avions cette complicité, cet univers rien qu'à nous.

Mais là c'est différent, elle n'avait aucun intérêt pour ce Tom, aucune affinité, ni rire, ni joie. Il a juste abusé d'elle.

Il a voulu la changer. J'ai eu tellement de mal à ce que Bones s'ouvre enfin aux autres. A ce qu'elle pense que la vie n'était pas que travail, qu'il y avait aussi l'amitié et surtout l'Amour. Elle ne croit pas encore totalement à l'amour mais je pense que j'ai réussi à lui faire envisager les choses différemment … et maintenant lui vient de tout détruire. Elle va se recroqueviller sur elle-même, dans sa carapace. Elle risque de mettre de côté tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire comprendre.

Enfin je dis cela mais pour le moment je suis avec elle. Je crois qu'elle me fait toujours confiance, c'est déjà ça. Lorsqu'elle est revenue, c'est ici qu'elle a atterri, il faut vraiment que je sois à la hauteur de la confiance qu'elle m'accorde. Il faut que je trouve une façon de lui redonner goût à la vie, de lui redonner envie de rire et de sourire. Mais je commence à être à cours d'idée.

Ne trouvant pas de solution j'ai même décidé de l'emmener chez Sweet. Elle s'est laissé faire, elle qui déteste la psychologie, elle n'a pas bronché quand j'ai dit que j'avais pris RDV chez le gamin. Peut-être pense-t-elle aussi qu'elle en avait besoin, ou alors peut-être n'a-t-elle plus d'appréhension vis-à-vis de la psychologie.

Cela fait maintenant presque une heure qu'elle est dans son bureau. Je les ai laissé seuls, je pense que c'est mieux. Je ne trouve pas les mots pour l'aider, et je pense que j'aurai été une gêne plus qu'autre chose en restant avec eux. Mais Dieu que c'est long d'attendre sans savoir si cela va servir ou non.

Elle sort, le gamin me sourit et me dit qu'il souhaiterait la voir encore dans 2 jours. Nous marchons à présent vers le SUV. Je lui demande comment s'est passé la séance, elle hausse juste les épaules. Je vois dans ce regard que rien n'a changé, qu'elle est toujours aussi perdue. Je me demande si j'ai eu une bonne idée en l'emmenant ici, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis, je crois, autant perdu qu'elle en ce moment.

Avant de monter dans le véhicule, je décide de la prendre dans mes bras. Je crois que j'ai autant besoin de ce contact qu'elle, si ce n'est plus encore. La sentir contre moi me permet de tenir. Il faut que je tienne… je suis le male-alpha comme dirait Bones, il faut que je sois fort, pour elle… pour nous … pour notre partenariat … pour notre amitié … et, je l'espère, pour notre Amour, en tout cas pour mon Amour pour elle, au moins !


	15. Chapitre 15 : Durs mois

**Chapitre 15 : Durs mois**

Cette nuit encore j'ai fait un cauchemar, et encore une fois Booth est arrivé, m'a réveillé pour me sortir de cet enfer. Il s'est occupé de moi, et enfin s'est allongé à mes côtés afin que je puisse me blottir dans la forteresse de ses bras.

Voilà maintenant un quart d'heure que je suis éveillée, je n'ai pas bougée, j'ai toujours ma tête posée sur son torse et il m'enveloppe toujours de ses bras.

Je l'observe. J'observe sa musculature, son ossature, un flash me parcourt.

Nous sommes à l'Institut, sur une enquête d'attentat à la bombe d'un père Noël. Cela me parait assez improbable mais bon. Je suis en train de déshabiller Booth car ses vêtements sont des preuves, des indices. Tout en m'afférant à la tâche, j'en profite pour constater à quel point il est bien battit, son anatomie est parfaite.

Ma vision stoppe, je repose ainsi les yeux sur le torse de Booth, il est toujours aussi musclé, mais ses os ressortent d'avantage, comme s'il avait maigri. Il a maigri c'est sûr, de plusieurs kilos même.

Son apparence physique m'avait déjà troublée, son air fatigué, ses traits tirés et bien plus marqués. Dans mes souvenirs, il était toujours un homme fort, très bien proportionné, alors qu'à présent il semble plus chétif, mais toujours ausi athlétique.

Enfin je me décide à me lever, afin de préparer le petit déjeuné. Pour une fois que Booth dort, je compte bien le laisser se reposer, il passe tellement de temps à s'occuper de moi qu'il est exténué.

En arrivant dans le salon, je passe devant un miroir et constate que ma nuisette est quelque peu affriolante, préférant éviter de retourner dans la chambre pour ne pas le déranger, j'attrape sa chemise qui se trouve sur le canapé et l'enfile.

- Bonjour Bones, ça sent bon, que me vaut cet honneur ?

Tout en tournant la tête vers la porte, je vois Booth qui se tient dans l'encadrement, portant simplement un bas de jogging …. A cette vision, je sens mon cœur battre un peu plus vite, il a beau être amaigri il n'en reste pas moins fort plaisant à regarder.

- Bonjour Booth, je me suis dit que pour une fois je pourrai m'occuper du petit déjeuné et tu semblais si bien dormir que je n'ai osé te réveiller.

Il me regarde de la tête au pied, c'est vrai j'oubliais que je porte l'une de ses chemise.

- Je suis désolée pour ta chemise … devenant rouge…. J'ai préféré éviter de revenir dans la chambre pour ne pas te déranger et c'était la seule chose que j'avais sous la main

- Aucun souci. Me dit-il de son sourire charmeur. Et elle te va très bien. Continu-t-il tout en prenant place à la table de la cuisine.

Je lui sers donc un café et dépose le plat de pancake sur la table.

Tandis que nous mangeons, je réfléchis à la façon d'aborder le sujet.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il a deviné. Il semble avoir une faculté spéciale lui permettant de savoir lorsque quelque chose me tracasse.

- Rien .. enfin si … c'est juste que … J'hésite, je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment

- Que quoi Bones ? Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire, on est partenaire et des partenaires se disent tout. Comme souvent il trouve les mots justes pour me faire parler.

J'hésite quelques instants sur la façon d'aborder le sujet. Dois-je lui raconter mon flash ou alors lui poser la question ? Il m'observe sans rien dire, mais il semble inquiet, il a arrêté de manger.

- Tu as maigri ? Voilà, je me suis lancée

Je le vois soupirer, baisser la tête vers son assiette puis la relever vers moi.

- Oui.

Durant quelques minutes, le silence s'installe, je lui laisse le choix de poursuivre ou non.

- Disons simplement que ces quelques mois sans toi n'ont pas été simples.

Il a commencé alors dans un sourire je l'insiste à poursuivre.

- Je … je passais mon temps à te chercher, j'étais soit à ton bureau au Jeffersonium soit à ton appartement, très rarement chez moi. Je ne dormais pratiquement plus et mangeais très peu. Pour tout te dire, ce sont les fouines qui me forçaient à me nourrir. J'étais un peu comme toi quand tu travaille sur des os, oubliant que nourriture et sommeil sont indispensables à l'être humain.

Il tente de plaisanter avec cette remarque histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, mais je sens qu'il est nerveux et gêné à l'idée de me dire comment se sont déroulé ces mois

- Angela était soutenue par Jack, Camille a tenté de m'aider, mais ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais. Je voulais te retrouver, le reste n'avait pas d'importance. C'est … c'est Rebecca qui m'a fait remarqué que je me laissais totalement aller. Un jour où elle me ramenait Parker pour le week-end. Elle avait raison ! Je ne portais aucune attention à mes vêtements, oubliant totalement de me raser, heureusement que je ne suis pas allé au Hoover comme cela, j'étais très loin des tenues réglementaires. Parker me demandait souvent où tu étais et quand il pourrait te voir… tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça me brisait le cœur de lui dire que je n'en savais rien. Même mon fils s'est rendu compte de mon piteux état et tentait de m'aider à sa façon …

Il baisse à nouveau les yeux vers sa tasse et remue son café.

- Je n'étais plus moi-même, rien ne comptait hormis le fait de trouver une trace de toi, de l'endroit où tu étais …. Mon bien-être et ma vie ne m'importait plus. Finit-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Il inspire profondément, cela ne semble pas avoir été facile pour lui. Il ne semble pas vouloir en dire d'avantage, mais au moins je sais combien cela a été dur… par ma faute.

- Je suis désolée Booth.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. J'étais perdu sans toi. Tu es ma partenaire et mon amie, ne plus t'avoir dans ma vie me faisait mal. J'étais prêt à tout pour te retrouver.

En disant cette phrase, il avait plongé ses yeux chocolat dans les miens, et pris l'une de mes mains.

Le temps était comme suspendu, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Booth se mette à sonner, nous rappelant à l'ordre.

- Booth …. Oui, désolé Angela, on n'a pas vu l'heure…. D'accord on finit de déjeuné et on arrive.

En piochant dans le plat de pancakes, Booth me lance :

- Angela t'attend, mais je lui ai dit qu'on finissait. Je ne voudrais pas rater ce délicieux petit déjeuné que tu m'as fait.

Je lui souris, avant de finir mon café.

- Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai retrouvé appétit et sommeil quand tu es apparue devant ma porte.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Sweets

**Chapitre 16 : Sweets **

Sweets veut à nouveau me voir, encore, pourtant cela ne change rien, cela ne m'aide en rien. Je stagne toujours dans cet état de mal être vis-à-vis de mon identité.

Il est face à moi et ne dit rien pour le moment. Je fais de même. Nous luttons du regard, mais je sais que je vais gagner. Sweets commence à faiblir.

- D'accord Docteur Brennan. Je vous ai fait venir parce que je pense que nous devrions essayer quelque chose. L'agent Booth m'a dit que vous faisiez des cauchemars.

- Je sais, il m'a demandé s'il pouvait vous en parler et j'ai accepté.

- Il vous l'a demandé ? Cela m'étonne ! Encore plus que vous ayez accepté.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

- Vous détestez la psychologie Docteur Brennan. Il dit cela telle une évidence.

- Il faut croire que je ne suis pas encore moi-même dis-je dans un souffle.

- Je comprends. Fait simplement le jeune homme désemparé et mal à l'aise de ma réponse

A nouveau le silence s'installe quelques minutes.

- Docteur Brennan, j'aimerais faire une séance d'hypnose avec vous. Je pense que cela vous aiderait à gérer votre problème d'identité en mettant un terme à vos doutes et cela pourrait agir comme déclencheur de mémoire.

Je ne dis rien, j'entre dans une espèce de phase de réflexion. La peur s'installe en moi, et si … et si je revivais, éveillée, ces cauchemars qui s'abattent sur moi chaque nuit…

- Si vous voulez, je peux demander à l'agent Booth d'être présent durant la séance. Dit le jeune psychologue pour me rassurer.

- J'aimerai savoir qu'est ce que vous voulez me faire revivre exactement ?

- Votre vie avec Tom pour que vous compreniez que ce n'était pas votre Vraie vie.

- Cela je le sais déjà, et je crois que je fais assez de cauchemars là-dessus. Mon ton est plus agressif.

- Je sais mais ça peut vous aider de ce côté là. Pensez-y…

Il me regarde sans rien dire. Je pense … il est vrai que j'aimerais mettre un terme à tout ce chaos dans ma tête. Pouvoir vivre normalement sans avoir cette sensation d'oppression constante.

- D'accord. Je vais le faire.

- D'accord ? Déjà ? Vous êtes sûre ?

- Si cela peut m'aider alors autant le faire immédiatement. Pouvez-vous faire entrer Booth, j'aimerais qu'il soit avec moi.

Sweets acquiesce et va le chercher. Il a sourit lorsque j'ai dit que j'aimerais que mon partenaire soit à mes côtés.

- Il semblerait que vos liens avec Booth soient toujours aussi importants pour vous, Docteur Brennan. C'est une bonne chose. Je pense que cela vous est très bénéfique. Me dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Booth est assis à côté de moi, il me tient la main. Sweets commence, soudain je ne suis plus ici. Je suis à nouveau en enfer.

J'entends une voix me dire de décrire ce qui se passe, où je suis et ce que je fais.

- Je suis avec Tom, sur l'ile. C'est le soir, il fait complètement noir à l'extérieur. Nous venons de diner et nous allons nous coucher. Je … je ne me sens pas très bien, mal à l'aise, très tendue. J'échafaude mon plan d'évasion. Je sais que Tom n'est pas mon mari, que je ne devrais pas être là.

Je respire difficilement, le stress me gagne au fur et à mesure de mon récit.

- Continuez, avancez, calmez vous, vous n'êtes pas seule, détendez-vous.

J'inspire profondément avant de reprendre mon histoire

- Nous sommes couchés l'un à côté de l'autre. Tom se retourne vers moi et tente de m'embrasser. Je me dégage une première fois, mais il revient à nouveau, cette fois il m'embrasse le cou, et descend je tente encore de m'extraire de son emprise mais je n'y arrive pas. Je me débats mais rien y fait. Il m'agrippe avec force, me bloquant littéralement, je suis incapable de bouger, de faire quoi que ce soit. Tout en me maintenant, il m'arrachant ma nuisette et les sous-vêtements sans aucune retenu, je continue de me débattre, en vain.

Mon souffle est court, je me sens oppressée, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, mon corps entier me faire mal.

- Continuez docteur Brennan, c'est bien, tout va bien.

- Il est à présent sur moi. Je me débats de plus en plus. Puis il s'approche de mon oreille et me murmure quelque chose et soudain je cesse de bouger, le laisse faire. Comme détruite par ce qu'il vient de me dire, comme si mon esprit avait quitté mon corps.

- Que vous a-t-il dit ?

- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus …. Je …

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne les contrôle plus. Tout mon corps semble entré dans une espèce de transe sans que je ne le veuille. Je respire avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Je suis comme agonisante par ces visions dans mon esprit.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je pense que ça ira pour cette fois. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois et vous vous réveillerez.

Cela fait quelques minutes que je suis sortie de ce cauchemar, je pleure dans les bras de mon coéquipier.

- Je …. je ne me rappelais pas Booth, je ne me souvenais pas. C'était le soir avant que je parte… et à nouveau je fonds en larme.

Le regard de mon partenaire aurait pu fusiller le jeune psychologue. Tous deux étaient tendus, très tendus. Mais aucun ne me demandait quoi que ce soit de plus.

Cette séance eut sur moi bien plus d'effets négatifs que positifs ! Les cauchemars étaient encore plus présents et bien pires qu'avant.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Pensée

**Chapitre 17 : Pensée **

Je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de la tête ces images de Tom me violant…. J'ai beau tout faire pour oublier, je n'y arrive pas. Je le revois me toucher, me caresser, tenter de m'embrasser…

Mais le pire n'est pas là.

Le pire, c'est le visage que Booth affichait quand je me suis réveillée. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'horreur, comme sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il me serrait contre lui pour me réconforter, mais en y repensant, je crois qu'il en avait autant besoin que moi.

Je sens encore son souffle haletant, son cœur battre à vive allure, comme s'il était paniqué par mes dires. Mais son regard … ce regard si tendre et si doux ... ce regard si chaleureux semblait être comme éteint… c'est là que j'ai constaté à quel point tout ça l'affectait.

Lorsque je revois le moment où j'ai raconté à Booth puis à tous mes amis ce qui m'était arrivé, je revois aussi leurs visages, leur peine, leur douleur…. Eux qui semblaient si heureux de mon retour, semblaient quelques minutes après comme abasourdis et bouleversés par mon vécu avec Tom.

Booth a maigri, bien trop, il s'est laissé aller, comme il me l'a dit, durant mon absence, mais parfois lorsque je l'observe, je vois de la tristesse dans son regard. Certes il est content que je sois là, et il tente de me cacher ses doutes, mais je le vois, je le ressens.

Je sais que c'est dur pour eux, dur car je suis là sans être là, et parfois il m'arrive de me demander si j'ai bien fait de suivre mon instinct.

Hier, tandis que nous étions au Jeffersonium, je suis passée devant le bureau d'Angela et j'ai surpris cette dernière en conversation avec Booth. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ils sont venu à aborder ce sujet, mais je sais ce que j'ai entendu.

- … manquait énormément tous ces mois.

- Et elle me manque toujours. Je sais qu'elle est là, mais parfois ne l'est pas vraiment.

- Je sais Booth, j'ai la même impression…

- Je me suis tellement réjoui quand je l'ai vu devant ma porte … Je pensais que ce supplice était enfin fini … mais quand je vois l'expression de ses yeux c'est comme …

- Comme si ce n'était pas Brenn …. Je sais, parfois ça me fait la même impression. Mais cela va passer Booth, elle va nous revenir complètement. Et puis tu as passé le plus dur non ? Tu revis déjà plus que lorsqu'elle n'était plus là et moi aussi.

- Oui, mais c'est dur Ange … tellement dur … j'essaie de faire face, de ne rien lui montrer, mais parfo…

Les larmes commençant à couler sur mes joues, je n'étais pas restée, préférant ne pas écouter la suite. Je ne me rendais pas compte de ce qu'ils vivaient … ils tentaient tous de me cacher que je les faisais souffrir autant que je souffre de ne plus être moi….

Depuis mon retour, ils n'ont cessé de vouloir m'aider, me soutenir, me remémorer un maximum de souvenirs, mais en vain… certes je me rappelle, mais je ne ressens pas réellement mon identité. Je tente d'agir en corrélation avec ce qu'ils m'ont dit de moi, pensant ainsi que cela sera plus simple pour moi, pour eux, mais mon stratagème ne fonctionne guère, aucun d'eux n'est dupe et remarque bien que je me force et cela semble d'autant plus les bouleverser.

J'avais déjà remarqué que malgré le retour de son appétit, Booth semblait parfois ailleurs, triste. Je l'ai surprit plus d'une fois à me fixer d'un regard empli de douleur, mais je n'avais pas imaginé à quel point elle était présente et réelle.

Lorsque j'ai eu cette conversation avec Booth sur les mois où j'étais avec Tom, afin de savoir comment il avait vécu cela, j'avais ressenti qu'il avait été mal, que cela avait été dur. Mais j'ai l'impression que cela n'a pas vraiment évolué, qu'il endure toujours avec difficulté le non retour à la normal.

J'ai beau chercher par tous les moyens possibles à me souvenir, même par la psychologie et l'hypnose, mais rien, rien n'y fait…. Et si ... et si jamais je ne me rappelais vraiment de qui je suis. Si je restais à jamais dans ce flou qu'est actuellement ma ferraient-ils ? Et comment ferais-je pour continuer comme si de rien n'était ?

Tant de questions sans réponses. Tant de doutes et de peurs.

Finalement, ai-je vraiment bien fait de revenir ?

Cette question ne fait que tourner en boucle dans mon esprit. Je n'arrête pas de revoir mes amis, leurs regards, leurs détresses lorsqu'ils me voient. Ils ont beau tenter de le cacher, je sais bien que je leur fais du mal.

Ils ont souffert durant mon absence et cela continu malgré ma présence alors peut être …

Ce sont mes amis, et je tiens énormément à eux, tout comme ils tiennent à moi. Mais je sais aussi ce que le temps est capable de faire.

En effet, avec le temps ils auraient oublié. Avec le temps, ils seraient passés à autre chose, ils auraient continué à vivre, tandis que là….

Là ma présence ne fait que leur rappeler ces durs mois. Je ne fais que les faire souffrir, leur faire endurer des choses bien pires que si je n'étais jamais revenue …. Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que je n'aurais jamais dû suivre mon instinct … j'avais raison de ne pas trouver cela rationnel, maintenant je sais pourquoi.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Booth et la psychologie

**Chapitre 18 : Booth et la psychologie**

Je suis au Hoover. Bones a décidé de passer un peu de temps à l'Institut. Je l'y ai donc déposé et dois la récupérer pour midi. Une matinée là-bas sera amplement suffisant pour elle, je pense. Il ne faut pas trop brusquer les choses. J'en profite pour faire

un tour au stand de tir. J'ai un besoin intense de me défouler un peu, de lâcher cette pression accumulée depuis ces derniers mois… derniers jours.

-Je savais que je vous trouverais ici Booth.

-Bonjour Sweets. Mon ton est sec, j'aurais préféré être seul que de voir le gamin débarquer.

-Je sais que vous ne voulez pas me voir, mais je pense que vous en avez besoin.

-Je.. pas le temps de répondre qu'il me coupe

-Oui oui, je sais, tout va bien ! Vous êtes au meilleur de votre forme !

Le jeune psychologue me regarde de la tête aux pieds.

-C'est vrai que vous avez un peu meilleure allure qu'il y a peu.

Je grimace. Il a raison… au moins je suis habillé convenablement. Il y a quelques temps, je mettais les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main.

-Vous avez perdu quoi… six, huit kilos durant l'enlèvement du Docteur Brennan ? Vous ne mangiez presque pas, dormiez encore moins, et le comble de tout cela, c'est que vous vous êtes mis à boire… beaucoup trop d'ailleurs !

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec vous…

-Mais vous en avez besoin. Je pense que vous ne touchez plus à l'alcool. C'était pour vous exutoire, un moyen de vous oublier, d'oublier votre pseudo-culpabilité et de vous détendre. Maintenant que le Docteur Brennan est de retour, vous n'avez

plus besoin de ça, toutefois, vous n'allez pas mieux pour auta…

-Sweets ! J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler avec vous. Il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas là-dedans ? Là, je suis limite agressif avec le gamin mais il ne se démonte pas cette fois.

-Alors trouvez quelqu'un à qui en parler Agent Booth, avant de vous détruire. Sa réponse est sèche, ne laisse place à aucune discussion. Il tourne le dos et commence à partir

-Je connais un restaurant français très sympa ! Je pense que vous devriez y faire un tour. Finit-il en sortant de la pièce, je sourie en comprenant où il veux en venir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je pénètre dans le lieu conseillé par Sweets.

-Agent Booth, comment allez-vous ? J'ai appris pour le retour du Docteur Brennan.

-Bonjour Gordon Gordon. Ca peut aller… Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

-Bien, venez, allons en cuisine, il n'est pas encore l'heure du service, mais j'ai quelques petites choses à préparer avant. Cela ne vous dérange pas ?

Gordon Gordon est devenu, en quelque sorte, un confident. Il n'est plus psychologue, à présent, il est Chef, mais discuter avec lui m'apaise. Le gamin a bien fait de m'envoyer ici, je sourie à cette pensée.

-Vous semblez fatiguer Agent Booth. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas été évident pour vous de ne pas savoir où se trouvait votre coéquipière ces derniers mois.

J'acquiesce sans un mot.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous êtes laissé aller, si on peut dire…

-Sweets. J'inspire profondément. Effectivement, je me focalisais sur la recherche de Bones, ne pensant que très rarement à moi et j'ai…

-Vous avez commencé à boire. Chose qui, de part votre passé, devait vous dégouter de vous-même, mais qui d'un autre côté, vous permettait d'oublier tous les événements

A nouveau j'acquiesce. Gordon Gordon a très vite cerné les choses comme à son habitude

-Vous êtes, malgré ce qu'elle doit vous dire, persuadé que ce qui est arrivé au Docteur Brennan, est votre faute. Mais comme tout le monde ne cesse de vous le répéter, vous n'êtes en rien responsable. Mais cela fait partie de vous, de tout

prendre sur vos épaules.

-J'aurais dû le voir … mais je n'ai pas su … Je lui avais promis de ne pas l'abandonner et c'est ce que j'ai fait… Mon ton est triste, empli de culpabilité

-Faux ! Vous passiez votre temps à la chercher, au détriment de votre santé, de votre propre vie.

Le silence se fait quelques minutes, l'ancien psychologue me regarde, analysant chacune de mes réactions puis reprend

-Vous pensiez qu'une fois de retour, tout redeviendrait comme avant, mais vous êtes toujours dans le même état, toujours aussi démuni, perdu.

-Ouais. Soufflais-je. Je suis content, vraiment heureux que Bones soit là, mais c'est comme si …

-Comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là ? Il devine bien les choses. Soit il a vu Bones, soit Sweets lui a raconté.

-C'est ça, et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. J'essaie, vraiment, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je me sens si impuissant, comme si j'étais …

-Inutile ?

-Oui… inutile, c'est tout à fait ça.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas Agent Booth. Vous pensez que cela l'est, mais le Docteur Brennan n'est-elle pas venue vous voir dès son retour ? Ne lui avez-vous pas remémoré le maximum de souvenirs ? N'êtes-vous pas là dès qu'elle a besoin de

vous, présent à chaque instant ?

-J'essaie… Mais quand j'entends ses pleurs ou ses cris, suite à ses cauchemars, j'ai l'impression d'être désarmé. J'ai beau la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter, j'aimerais faire plus. J'aimerais stopper tout cela. M'approprier sa tristesse si

cela peut l'aider. Elle tente de s'en sortir seule, mais chaque nuit, elle finit dans mes bras pour pouvoir enfin dormir correctement

-Et vous pensez être inutile ? Question rhétorique de sa part. Son ton est un peu plus élevé comme pour m'imprégner de ce qu'il dit. Entendez-vous seulement ce que vous me racontez Agent Booth ?

Je le regarde perplexe. Il poursuit donc.

-Vous venez de me dire que la seule façon de calmer le Docteur Brennan mais aussi de lui permettre d'avoir un repos réparateur est lorsque cette dernière se trouve dans vos bras. Vous êtes loin d'être inutile, au contraire Agent Booth. Vous

êtes son protecteur, son chevalier servant, celui sur qui elle s'appuie pour tenir.

-J'aimerais tellement faire plus. Si vous saviez Gordon Gordon… parfois elle semble être là, mais sans être là. C'est comme si elle n'était pas elle-même, comme si une part d'elle était restée là-bas. Elle est détruite, et n'arrive pas à se

reconstruire… parfois je me demande même si elle essaie de le faire… Elle me dit qu'elle se souvient, mais c'est juste, comment dire, c'est …

-Superficiel ?

-Oui c'est ça, juste sur la surface elle se souvient, mais au fond, elle n'est pas elle. Elle n'est pas Ma Bones, elle n'est plus elle-même. J'aimerais… j'essaie de la faire redevenir elle… mais rien n'y fait … je suis un incapable…

-Loin de là Agent Booth, loin de là. Mais ce n'est pas simple pour le Docteur Brennan, et elle a besoin de vous. Je sais que ce que vous éprouvez pour votre coéquipière est bien au delà de simples liens professionnels, vous le savez aussi. Nous

avons déjà eu une discussion à ce sujet. Elle est une amie très chère, et bien plus que cela pour vous. Vous êtes prêt à tout pour elle, prêt à vous abandonner complètement, à donner votre vie s'il le fallait.

Sans rien dire je regarde Gordon Grodon, je sais qu'il n'a pas fini son explication.

-Vous avez, durant plusieurs mois, mis votre vie en suspend. Non pas uniquement votre vie professionnelle, mais aussi votre vie personnelle, bien que celle-ci le soit depuis bien plus longtemps. Je dirai même qu'elle l'est pratiquement depuis que

vous connaissez le Docteur Brennan. Il faut en convenir, ce n'est pas simple pour vous de voir celle qui est chère à votre cœur dans cet état, mais vous faites ce que vous pouvez. Vous souvenez-vous d'une discussion que nous avions eu par le passé, ici

même ?

Je souris, il comprend que je sais de quoi il parle.

-Bien, alors je vous dirais simplement : Patience et espoir.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Gordon Gordon

**Chapitre 19 : Gordon Gordon**

Voilà quelques minutes que je regarde Gordon Gordon s'afférer dans la cuisine.

- Je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais.

Voilà c'est sorti… il est le seul à qui je pouvais en parler. Il se retourne, me regarde et me sourit.

- Vous lui avez dit quoi exactement Agent Booth ?

- Que j'étais le parieur, que je voulais que nous nous laissions une chance…. C'était avant, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse…

- Et elle n'a pas eu la réponse que vous espériez ?

Mes yeux s'embrument, je baisse la tête.

- Mais c'est ce qu'elle ressent pour vous qui est important et non ce qu'elle peut dire. Elle a peur, elle est effrayée par ce qui pourrait advenir de votre collaboration et de vos liens si jamais les choses n'allaient pas entre vous.

- Elle veut me protéger, me protéger d'elle-même, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas du Docteur Brennan, elle a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que vous attendez d'une relation de couple. Certes elle a beaucoup progressé ces derniers temps, enfin avant son enlèvement, j'ai pu le constater lors de la

dernière enquête à vos côtés.

Je souris, il a raison, Bones a tellement évolué. Avant elle ne se rendait pas forcément compte de ce qui l'entourait, du poids de ce qu'elle pouvait dire. A présent, elle mesure déjà bien mieux l'impact de ses dires.

- Mais elle a toujours peur. Elle vous a beaucoup aidé suite à votre opération du cerveau, afin de vous rappeler pleins de détails. Elle vous a soutenu, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être effrayée à l'idée de ne pas être celle que vous attendez, en tant

que femme.

- Elle est tout ce que je souhaite. Soufflais-je

- Et vous êtes ce qu'elle attend. La preuve en est le récit qu'elle a écrit durant votre coma, celui dont vous avez rêvé.

Là je suis abasourdi. Je n'en savais rien.

- Alors mon rêve … ce n'était pas que mon rêve.

Gordon Gordon me sourit.

- Il semblerait que non Agent Booth. Elle a effacé son travail lors de votre réveil et ne vous dira certainement jamais qu'elle l'a écrit et vous le lisait en même temps. Il semblerait toutefois qu'elle en a parlé à mademoiselle Monténegro, qui, comme

vous vous en doutez, m'en a fait part.

Durant quelques minutes le Chef semble occupé à autre chose, quant à moi, je réfléchis.

- Donc, vous dites qu'elle imaginait une relation possible entre nous, mais qu'elle est effrayée et c'est pour cela qu'elle m'a repoussée… et maintenant …

- Maintenant vous devez être là pour elle, pour la soutenir et l'aider comme elle l'a fait pour vous et c'est ce que vous faites.

J'acquiesce, m'adossant au frigo à côté de moi tout en fermant les yeux.

- Oui, je lui dois cela, si j'avais su mieux la protéger alors …

- Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, comme toujours

- Non, c'est de ma faute. Soufflais-je

- Je pensais ce point résolu, mais alors expliquez-moi en quoi vous pensez que c'est votre faute ?

- Suite à notre discussion avec Bones…Lorsqu' elle m'a repoussé, je lui ai dit que je devais avancer, trouver quelqu'un qui m'aimerait pour 30,40 ou 50 ans. A ce moment là, j'avais décidé de prendre du recul sur notre « relation », j'en avais besoin.

J'inspire, comme si ce que je m'apprêtais à dire allait être douloureux

- Du coup, j'ai été moins présent, j'ai moins fait attention à elle. J'avais besoin de distance, je ne supportais plus de la voir sourire, rire, cela me faisait tellement de mal… je passais moins de temps avec elle, à écouter ce qu'elle pouvait me raconter, à

manger ou boire un café en sa compagnie.

- Je comprends mieux votre culpabilité

- J'avais remarqué qu'elle n'agissait pas comme d'habitude, mais j'ai mis ça sur le compte de ma distance vis-à-vis d'elle, ou de notre « mise au point »…. Alors je n'ai pas insisté pour qu'elle m'en parle ... j'aurai dû… je n'aurai pas dû laisser ma

tristesse et ma douleur prendre le dessus.

Je me laissais glisser sur le sol, toujours dos au frigo. D'un côté, tout déballer me faisait du bien, mais je me sentais en même temps encore plus coupable de ce que j'avais laissé arriver à ma coéquipière.

- Agent Booth, vous ne pouvez penser que c'est votre faute. Certes vous vous êtes éloigné du Docteur Brennan, mais, vous connaissant, vous étiez toujours aussi vigilent qu'en à son bien être, et toujours aussi protecteur. Vous n'avez cessé de la

chercher, vous vous êtes mis en danger physiquement et mentalement pour cela. De plus, je pense être en mesure de dire que le Docteur Brennan n'a et n'aura, pas une seule fois l'idée de vous en vouloir. Je pense que si elle ne vous a pas parlé de ses

problèmes, c'était aussi pour ne pas vous faire souffrir plus alors qu'elle savait déjà dans quel état vous étiez suite à votre « mise au point ». Elle devait certainement se sentir coupable de vous faire souffrir, et à présent c'est vous qui vous sentez

coupable de ce qui lui arrive.

Me tendant une main pour que je me relève, il poursuit.

- Vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre sont si forts que vous vous blessez mutuellement, sans même vous en rendre compte. Et dès qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à l'un d'entre vous, l'autre s'en sent responsable. Au lieu d'agir ainsi, vous devriez laisser les

choses aller. Vous verrez bien où elles vous mèneront. Et n'oubliez pas, c'est chez vous que le Docteur Brennan est venue immédiatement après sa fuite, et dans vos bras qu'elle trouve le réconfort.

Il me sourit, il a raison, c'est à mon appartement qu'elle a frappé en premier, et contre moi que chaque nuit, elle s'endort.

Je souris à mon tour.

Dieu que j'aime cette femme et que je serais près à tout pour elle, me dis-je alors.

Les choses ne vont pas très bien pour le moment, mais elle est auprès de moi et après ce que Gordon Gordon vient de m'apprendre, il faut que je suive son conseil : Patience et espoir et qui sait, un jour peut être, retrouvera-t-elle sa mémoire et me

laissera-t-elle une place dans sa vie.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Fuite

**Chapitre 20 : Fuite**

Plus cela va et plus je réfléchis à l'idée d'abandonner complètement ma vie… m'en créer une nouvelle, loin de tout, évitant ainsi de faire souffrir ceux à qui je tiens.

Je vois bien que Booth semble aller de plus en plus mal malgré ses vaines tentatives pour me le cacher, et c'est la même chose pour Angela. Plus ça va et plus je me dis que je n'aurais jamais dû revenir.

Cela va faire plus d'une semaine que je suis de retour. J'ai constaté lors de mon évasion que j'étais capable de me débrouiller. Je décide donc de partir. Je sais que mes amis vont m'en vouloir de fuir, mais c'est mieux, bien mieux pour eux.

Je ne sais pas vraiment où aller, mais je verrai bien.

Il est encore tôt et Booth dort encore. Je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir depuis mon cauchemar.

Je laisse donc un mot dans la cuisine, remerciant Booth de son aide et m'excusant d'avoir été un tel poids pour lui et surtout m'excusant du mal que j'ai pu lui faire et je pars. Recommencer une nouvelle vie sous un nouveau nom.

* * *

Mon réveil vient de sonner, et c'est étrange, je ne sens aucune pression sur mon torse. J'ouvre les yeux et Bones n'est pas là. Elle doit sans doute être dans la cuisine. J'enfile donc un pantalon et m'y dirige. Et là, mon cœur s'arrête … la pièce est vide …

mon appartement est vide, la seule chose que je trouve est un mot sous ma tasse.

« Booth,

Je tiens à te remercier pour tous les efforts que tu as fais pour m'aider à surmonter ces événements, mais je sais combien c'est difficile pour toi, ainsi que pour les autres. Actuellement je ne suis qu'un poids mort pour toi, incapable de quoi que ce soit

d'autre que de vous faire souffrir. Je suis vraiment navrée de vous avoir fait autant de mal, vous m'êtes tous très chers. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de partir. Avec le temps, vous oublierez et c'est mieux ainsi.

Avec toute mon affection,

Bones »

Plus je lis et plus mon cœur se déchire… mais pourquoi … ? Pourquoi est-elle partie …. ?

Sans plus attendre, je réfléchis aux moyens qu'elle aurait pu trouver pour partir et surtout où…

Je m'habille et décide d'aller à l'aéroport. Tout en roulant, j'appelle Angela, lui explique la situation, elle est abasourdie par la décision de Bones, tout comme moi. Il est hors de question que je la perde une seconde fois.

Jack et Angela partent donc en direction de la gare, tandis que j'arrive à l'aéroport. Le meilleur moyen de la retrouver dans cet endroit est le poste de sécurité, avec toutes les caméras et les outils de recherche, je pourrai vite savoir si elle est là ou non.

Une demi-heure plus tard mon téléphone sonne, tout comme moi, la recherche d'Angela est infructueuse.

Le désespoir voilà tout ce que je ressens. Je sens l'enfer s'ouvrir à nouveau sous mes pieds.

Réfléchis Booth Réfléchis … comment a-t-elle bien pu quitter la ville ?…. Et où aurait-elle pu aller … ? Puis une récente discussion me traverse l'esprit: Montréal.

Alors je remonte dans ma voiture, direction la plus grosse station de bus dont l'un d'eux va tout droit vers Montréal. Je préviens donc Angela tout en me mettant en route.

* * *

Me voici arrivé. J'espère de tout mon être qu'aucun bus n'est encore parti ce matin. Alors sans plus attendre, je me dirige vers l'accueil et demande où se trouve le bus pour Montréal et s'ils ont vu Bones. L'homme en face de moi s'excuse, il vient tout

juste de prendre son service. Toutefois encore aucun bus n'est parti et il me donne le lieu où se trouve le départ.

Je marche, les yeux embués … plus j'avance et plus je suis anxieux. Je vois l'autocar 22 toujours en attente, je monte dedans, fait le tour des passagers … pas de Bones… tout s'effondre. Je m'excuse auprès du chauffeur et redescend.

Là en face de moi, je la vois, assisse sur un banc, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- Bones, enfin.

Et sans attendre de réponse de sa part, je la lève et la prend dans mes bras.

- Mais qu'est- ce qui t'a pris bon Dieu de vouloir partir comme ça ?

Elle ne répond pas, elle ne fait que pleurer, alors je resserre mon étreinte. Elle ne se rend pas compte à quel point je tiens à elle.

- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée Booth. Je te fais du mal, je fais du mal à Angela… c'est le mieux … je dois partir, pour que vous arrêtiez de souffrir.

- Tempérance, tu ne comprends pas.

- Je vous ai entendu avec Angela, je sais que pour vous c'est dur que je sois là sans être là, sans être celle que j'étais.

Maintenant je comprends mieux. Alors je m'écarte d'elle, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

- Oui c'est dur, mais nous sommes heureux que tu sois avec nous. Tu es notre amie et on tient énormément à toi. Aucun de nous ne conçoit sa vie sans toi.

- Mais je vous fais du mal.

- Pas tout à fait. Ce n'est pas le fait que tu ne sois pas toi qui nous fait du mal, c'est de voir combien tu es triste, combien tu sembles perdue. La seule chose que nous souhaitons c'est de revoir la joie de vivre dans tes yeux et le sourire sur tes

lèvres.

A ce moment là, je vois enfin son visage s'illuminer.

- Je suis désolée Booth,

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Tempérance. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, nous serons toujours là pour toi.

A peine ai-je fini ma phrase, que je vois Angela arriver en courant dans notre direction.

- Sweetie, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu te rends compte de la peur que tu m'as faite ? Je t'adore Brenn, on t'adore, comment peux-tu imaginer que nous soyons mieux sans toi. Dit-elle en prenant Bones dans ses bras à son tour.

- Je suis désolée Ange, j'avais l'impression que vous étiez malheureux par ma faute.

- Ma Chérie c'est n'impor..

- Je sais, Booth m'a expliqué. Désolée Angela.

- Pas grave Brenn, tant que tu es avec nous. Mais la prochaine fois, viens m'en parler, ou parles en à Booth au lieu de t'enfuir comme cela.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Trouvé

**Chapitre 21 : Trouvé**

Cela fait deux semaines que Bones est rentrée, nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé où se situe l'ile où elle a été séquestré, mais nous cherchons. Cullen fait son possible, incluant la côte Ouest dans ses recherches. J'espère que nous aurons bientôt mis la main sur ce Tom, histoire que je mette les choses au point avec lui et surtout, histoire que Bones reprenne un peu confiance en elle. Je la sens toujours terrorisée. Elle habite toujours chez moi, sa peur et ses doutes toujours aussi présents.  
Aujourd'hui, elle est avec Angela, cette dernière souhaitant lui faire faire les boutiques, prétextant qu'il lui fallait de nouveaux vêtements. Je pense que cela va faire du bien à ma partenaire de sortir avec sa meilleure amie. Moi, je suis au FBI, j'ai pris des congés pour rester avec Bones, comme j'ai une journée solitaire, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'en profite pour avancer dans ma paperasse.

* * *

Mon téléphone sonne, je décroche :

- Booth …. Bien Monsieur, j'arrive.

Quelques minutes après, me voici dans le bureau de mon supérieur.

- Bonjour Monsieur

- Bonjour Agent Booth. Nous avons retrouvé l'ile où Tom séquestrait le Docteur Brennan. Me dit le directeur Cullen en me présentant un siège en face de son bureau.

- Comme je le disais, nous avons enfin pu localiser l'endroit. Et j'ai pensé que vous souhaiteriez participer à l'arrestation.

- Effectivement Monsieur.

- Bien, j'ai mis à votre disposition un avion. Le FBI de la côte Ouest vous attend. Vous serez en charge de l'opération, ils sont au courant des inculpations qui pèsent sur Tom, et du fait que le Docteur Brennan est votre partenaire.

- D'accord Monsieur. Quand puis-je partir ?

- Dès que vous serez prêt.

- Bien. Il faut juste que je prenne quelques dispositions.

- Je m'en doute. L'avion vous attend de toute façon.

J'allais sortir, mais mon supérieur me rappelle

- Agent Booth

- Oui Monsieur ?

- Allez-y doucement quand même avec Tom. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à vous suspendre pour abus de pouvoir, soyez discret.

Tout en me donnant ses recommandations, il me sourit. Il me connait et sait les liens que j'ai avec Bones. Bien qu'il n'aime toujours pas ma partenaire, il la considère comme faisant partie de l'effectif du FBI, et on ne touche à l'un des Hommes de Cullen.

* * *

Je sors donc de son bureau et appelle directement ma coéquipière.

- Bonjour Bones

- Bonjour Booth, ça va ? Son ton est calme. Entendre sa voix me fait du bien.

- Oui, tout va bien. Je ne dois pas avoir été très persuasif, car elle enchaine immédiatement

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. En fait, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais voir avec Angela, pour dormir chez elle cette la nuit.

- Pourquoi ? Elle panique, je le sens à sa voix.

- Le FBI a retrouvé l'ile, et Cullen m'a demandé d'y aller. Je pars aujourd'hui et serai de retour demain soir normalement.

Quelques secondes de silence, aucun de nous n'osant le briser, puis j'entends.

- Je vois avec elle, attends juste un peu.

Je discerne la voix Angela sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se dit.

- C'est bon, nous serons chez Jack. Mais tu es de retour demain, promis ?

Je sens qu'elle est soucieuse, mal à l'idée que je ne sois pas avec elle. Je comprends, depuis son retour, elle fait cauchemar sur cauchemar et j'agis comme un calmant auprès d'elle.

- Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu veux, je t'appelle ce soir et tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux, même en pleine nuit si tu as besoin. Tu peux me passer Ange s'il te plait ?

.

- Bonjour Booth

- Bonjour Angela. Je voulais te remercier de t'occuper de Bones, et aussi te prévenir.

- De quoi ?

- Elle fait des cauchemars, chaque nuit, elle crie, se débat, frappe… si jamais elle en fait chez toi, emmène Jack dans sa chambre, je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses mal en tentant de la retenir.

- C'est à ce point … tu es sûr ….

- Oui Angela, j'en ai encore des marques pour le prouver. La nuit dernière elle m'a griffé le torse jusqu'au sang.

- Tu es certain que c'était un cauchemar ? Elle tente de plaisanter, elle ne me prend pas au sérieux.

- Angela, je ne plaisante pas. Emmène Jack.

- D'accord, d'accord. Et désolée, je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Je verrai avec Jack alors. Réalisant que je ne plaisante pas, cela la rend anxieuse. Savoir ce qui arrive à Bones lui fait mal autant qu'à moi.

- Angela, ça ira ok, tu seras avec elle et Jack aussi. Vous me remplacerez.

- Oui, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas que c'était si dur pour elle, enfin pour vous. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on veillera sur elle ok ?

- Je sais Angela. Merci. Tu me la repasses ?

.

- Bon Bones, je vais y aller, plus vite je vais l'arrêter, plus vite toute ceci sera fini. Surtout si tu as besoin, tu n'hésites pas à m'appeler d'accord ?

- Oui Booth, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis Angela et Jack s'occuperons de moi.

- Ok. Passe une bonne soirée alors

- Booth !

- Oui ?

- Fais attention. Et merci pour tout.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi. Et de rien, je suis là pour ça, je suis ton partenaire ! Ne l'oublies pas. A demain.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Ile déserte

**Chapitre 22 : Ile déserte**

Arrivé sur l'ile, je constate que la description que Bones en avait faite est exacte dans les moindres détails. Sa capacité d'analyse et de mémoire me surprendront toujours.

Ile desserte, une petite maisonnette cachée par quelques arbres, un ponton un peu à l'écart de l'habitation, aucun bateau amarré à celui-ci d'ailleurs.

Nous sommes une équipe de dix personnes pour l'arrêter, et Cullen a insisté pour que je dirige les opérations comme il me l'avait spécifié. J'apprécie son appui, surtout qu'il sait à quel point je me suis laissé aller durant les derniers mois.

Silencieusement nous pénétrons dans la maison, je suis en tête. La cuisine est assez banale et donne sur un salon assez petit. Bien évidement il n'y a personne, nous avions décidé d'intervenir de nuit, de façon à éviter un débordement.

Nous voici devant ce qui doit être la chambre, si je me rappelle de ce que ma partenaire m'a dit.

- Je vais y aller seul. Vous faites le tour des pièces. N'entrez pas ici tant que je n'en n'aurai pas donné l'ordre.

Tout le monde acquiesce et j'entre.

.

- Agent Booth, bonsoir. En entendant du bruit, je me suis dit que cela ne pouvait être que Joy ou vous. Je constate que malheureusement ce n'est que vous.

Je ne dis pas un mot, fixant cet homme que je déteste.

- Comment va Joy ? Je suppose que vous l'avez retrouvé. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle est partie. Elle avait tout ici.

Je sens la rage monter en moi. Comment peut-il seulement penser ça ?

- Je lui donnais de l'amour, et je l'entretenais, comme un mari doit le faire avec son épouse. Mais elle est partie, et m'a laissé là, sur cette ile avec aucun moyen de partir ni de la retrouver.

Il se lève, je continue de braquer mon arme vers lui.

- J'ai espéré un instant qu'elle s'était enfin décidé de me rejoindre… mais je suppose que vous l'en avez empêché. Je sais que tout cela est de votre faute Agent Booth. Si elle m'a quitté, c'est à cause de vous. Je me demande juste comment vous avez pu insuffler autant de choses dans l'esprit de Ma Joy.

- Bones n'est à personne, et certainement pas à vous.

- Comment osez-vous appeler ma femme Bones, c'est outrageant pour elle. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur elle, elle est à moi.

Puis dans un sourire il me dit :

- Je l'ai faite mienne, dans tous les sens du terme

.

Là s'en est trop. Ma rage explose. Je laisse tomber mon arme au sol et me jette sur lui. Il faut qu'il comprenne, qu'il sache ce qu'il a fait à Bones.

Dans mon élan, je lui assène un premier coup dans l'abdomen, il recule, mais ne chute pas. Me regardant avec un regard noir, il se redresse et m'envoie une droite dans la mâchoire. C'est qu'il cogne bien tout de même. Mais je suis tellement empli de colère qu'il n'a aucune chance. Il vient de faire une erreur en m'en mettant une, car, à présent, c'est de la légitime défense et comme nous étions seuls dans la pièce, personne ne pourra prouver que j'ai commencé…

S'ensuit une bagarre magistrale, je ne retiens pas mes coups, libérant ainsi tout ce que j'ai accumulé depuis qu'il a enlevé Bones. Il se défend bien, j'ai beau saigné cela ne m'arrête pas. Au contraire !

A présent, il est à terre, je suis agenouillé sur lui, en train de le finir. Tandis que je lève mon poing encore une fois, j'ai comme un flash: je vois Bones, un regard tendre sur moi. Je desserre mes doigts, regarde l'homme sous moi. Il est toujours conscient. L'image de ma partenaire m'a ramené sur terre, il faut qu'il paye, mais pas comme cela. Bones m'en voudrait de ne pas m'être retenu et de perdre ma place pour ça.

- Tu as de la chance. Lui dis-je alors. Le retournant pour lui passer les menottes.

.

Nous sortons de la pièce, les autres agents me regardent.

- Ca va Agent Booth ? Il ne s'est pas laissé faire on dirait. Me lance l'un des hommes présents. Je lui souris. Il me tend mon arme qu'il a ramassé à l'instant.

- Vu votre état et le sien, c'est de la légitime défense… En tout cas, vous avez une bonne droite, vu sa tête. L'homme me sourit, il doit se douter de ce qui s'est passé lorsque nous étions seuls dans cette pièce avec Tom, mais me fait comprendre que tout est ok.

.

- Agent Booth, venez voir.

Je laisse donc Tom à un collègue et me dirige vers celui qui m'a appelé. Il me montre une porte qui était caché par une armoire, et nous pénétrons dans la pièce. Et là j'ouvre les yeux avec effroi.

Des photos, la pièce est pleine de photos de Bones… elle à l'institut, chez elle, au Royal Diner avec moi, Au Founting Father avec les fouines, sur des scènes de crimes… en gros partout où elle a pu aller… Je reconnais certains moments. Je m'avance vers le bureau et tombe sur un dossier, je l'ouvre et comprends. C'est le dossier médical, enfin paramédical de Bones. Lors de sa blessure à l'épaule, elle avait eu des séances de rééducation et il semblerait que Tom qui s'en soit chargé. Je sais maintenant d'où il l'a connait.

Un autre agent fouille la pièce, les différents placards, il m'appelle en me tendant un dossier que j'attrape. D'autres photos et un dossier médical, une autre femme. L'agent m'explique qu'il y a quatre dossiers différents de ce type dans le tiroir. Il n'en était donc pas à son coup d'essai.

Nous continuons d'examiner la pièce, une trappe sur le sol, nous descendons. Et alors que je pensais avoir vu une horreur il y a quelques minutes, nous voici face à pire encore.

Les quatre femmes dont nous avions les portraits en mains précédemment, étaient sous nos yeux, presque vivantes. Ma coéquipière m'aurait expliqué que c'était dû à la momification. Leurs visages gardaient l'expression de terreur des derniers instants, leurs yeux grands ouverts…

Ce Tom est vraiment dingue.

Tout en faisant le tour de la pièce, je sens en moi une vague de soulagement m'envahir. Bones avait réussi à échapper à tout cela, elle s'était enfuie d'ici avant d'être ajoutée à cette sinistre collection…


	23. Chapitre 23 : Tom

**Chapitre 23 : Tom**

Cela fait bientôt un mois que je suis de retour chez moi, enfin à Washington. Les choses vont un peu mieux. Toujours autant de cauchemars, mais je suis plus à l'aise. Je ne retravaille pas, je ne pense pas en être capable… comment pourrais-je travailler alors que je ne sais toujours pas vraiment qui je suis ? Je serais incapable de faire une analyse correcte... je ne sais même pas si je supporterais d'être face à un squelette.

Je suis toujours chez Booth, j'ai toujours autant peur d'être chez moi, peur qu'il soit là et qu'il m'enlève à nouveau à ma vie, ma vraie vie. Pourtant il a été arrêté mais cela ne semble pas affecter mes pensées sur un retour possible de cet enfer.

.

Le téléphone de Booth sonne, cela le réveil. Il dort toujours avec moi. J'ai tenté de dormir seule, j'essai chaque soir, et à chaque fois, je me réveille en sursaut Booth me berçant dans ses bras. Toujours le même cauchemar, alors chaque fois il s'allonge à côté de moi et reste là. Il attrape son téléphone et décroche.

- Booth ! … Bien… ok …. D'accord et merci.

A présent il me regarde, son regard est un mélange de soulagement et de peur, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Bonjour Booth, qu'est- ce que c'était ?

- Bonjour. C'était le FBI, Tom Oconnel est sorti de l'hôpital et ils viennent de le ramener au Hoover pour l'interrogatoire.

Il me regarde sérieusement, anticipant mes réactions. Je me sens défaillir. Lorsqu'il me dit cela, je sais très bien ce que cela implique, ce que je vais devoir faire. Alors Booth se rapproche de moi et me prend dans ses bras pour me rassurer.

- Ca va aller Bones. On le fera quand tu seras prête, pas avant. Pas la peine que tu sois confrontée à lui si tu ne t'en sens pas capable. Il t'a déjà fait assez de mal comme ça.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tant que je ne l'aurai pas reconnu, vous ne pourrez pas le garder et dans ce cas il sera de nouveau … à nouveau en liberté… le temps que vous poursuiviez l'enquête sur les femmes que vous avez trouvé là-bas….Une larme perle sur ma joue alors que je dis cela. L'imaginer en liberté me terrifie.

- Même s'il est dehors il ne pourra rien te faire, ne t'inquiète pas, je serais avec toi tout le temps ok.

Je réfléchis. J'hésite. Il faut que j'avance. Voir Tom me terrorise, je mélange encore ma vraie vie et celle avec Tom, comment vais-je réagir face à lui ?

- Je veux le faire. Le plus vite possible.

Booth inspire, il n'a pas l'air très sûr, mais il me fait confiance.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux. Tu viendras cet après-midi. Je dois voir Cullen avant.

.

Nous voilà au FBI. Je suis stressée, Angela est avec moi. Booth arrive accompagné de Cullen.

- Bonjour. Docteur Brennan comment allez-vous ? Me demande le directeur du FBI.

- Bonjour. Plutôt bien malgré les circonstances, merci Monsieur.

- Dans un premier temps, nous allons l'interroger avec Booth, vous resterez derrière la vitre sans teint.

Ils pénètrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Angela et moi dans la salle d'à côté. Tom est là, je me fige en le voyant, Angela me serre la main, elle se montre très présente, me soutient.

- Monsieur Oconnel, vous savez pourquoi on vous a arrêté ? Booth commence l'interrogatoire … il est calme, assis en face de Tom, le dossier devant lui, Cullen à sa droite.

- Je ne vois absolument pas ce que vous me reprochez Agent Booth. Tom sourit, il semble vouloir énerver Booth.

- D'après ce que j'ai pu voir chez vous, vous avez rencontré le Docteur Brennan lors de sa rééducation suite à sa blessure à l'épaule, et depuis vous la suivez et la prenez en photo. Tout en disant cela il jette une pile de clichés sur la table. -Ensuite, votre folie vous à poussé à enlever le Docteur Tempérance Brennan, et la séquestrer durant plusieurs mois. Il semble aussi que vous avez fait ça auparavant étant donné les momies que nous avons retrouvé dans votre sous-sol.

- Pour les femmes que vous avez retrouvé momifiées, ce sont mes ex-femmes, je n'ai pu me résoudre à les enterrer bien que Dieu les ait rappelé à lui. Ensuite, vous voulez sans doute parler de Joy lorsque vous dites « Docteur Brennan », n'est-ce-pas Agent Booth ? Et je ne l'ai pas séquestré, nous avons simplement vécu ensemble durant quelques mois, en tant que mari et femme, certes pas auprès de la loi, mais auprès du Seigneur, ce qui est, d'après moi bien plus important. Vous en conviendrez, étant vous même croyant.

Le regard de Booth devient alors dur, menaçant, mais cela ne semble avoir aucun impact sur Tom, dont le sourire s'élargi constamment, comme pour marquer d'avantage ce qu'il dit.

- Vous n'avez rien du tout. Vous l'avez manipulé pour lui faire croire à cela, vous vous êtes servi d'elle.

- Jamais je n'aurai pu lui faire cela, elle est mon épouse, voilà tout.

Booth s'énerve de plus en plus. Tout à coup, il se lève brutalement de sa chaise et soulève Tom, le collant ainsi au mur.

- Qui a-t-il Agent Booth, cela vous dérange tant que ça que j'ai pu faire mienne Joy? Tom rigole de plus belle, il cherche Booth - Et en plus avant vous ! Son rire s'intensifie.

Cullen tente alors de calmer son agent, mais rien n'y fait, ce dernier semble comme hors de lui, incontrôlable... Plus l'interrogatoire avançait et plus je pouvais voir Tom prendre le dessus sur Booth, comme s'il savait exactement quoi dire pour le mettre dans cet état, et il semble avoir réussi son coup. Ca ne peut durer plus longtemps, si Booth ne se contrôle pas, Tom risque d'être dehors dans une heure, et surtout mon partenaire risque une mise à pied. Alors sans réfléchir je lâche la main d'Angela.


	24. Chapitre 24 : Confrontation

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires, je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise.

Merci à vous de la lire et de faire part de vos avis :D

Maintenant la suite : D

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Confrontation**

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas.

- Booth lâche le.

Il suspend son geste, surpris d'entendre ma voix. Je poursuis

- Tom ! Assis ! Mon ton est sec.

- Joy, je suis tellement content de te voir. Tu imagines ? Cet agent Booth ne voulait pas que je te vois. Dit-il alors en s'approchant de moi, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de poursuivre.

- Et je ne le voulais pas non plus. Maintenant assis. Mon ton devient tranchant.

Je me retourne vers Cullen et Booth.

- Vous pouvez me laisser seule avec lui ?

- Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée Bones. Tente de me convaincre Booth, qui ne semble pas très rassuré par ma demande.

- Bien Docteur Brennan, nous vous laissons. Dit simplement Cullen, en pressant son agent vers la sortie.

- Mais Monsieur, franchement je préférerai rester, imaginez ce qu'i..

- Agent Booth, dehors. Vous serez derrière la vitre sans teint de toute façon, prêt à bondir au moindre geste.

A peine a-t-il fermé la porte, que Tom tente à nouveau de s'approcher de moi.

- Ma Chérie si tu sav…

- Assis j'ai dit, et je ne veux pas t'entendre en dehors des réponses à mes questions.

Ma voix est sans appel, et Tom s'assit immédiatement, comme désemparé.

- Mais Joy, ma Chérie qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Tu n'as pas compris ce que je viens de dire Tom. Tu réponds à mes questions, rien d'autre. Et pour ton information, je ne suis pas ta Chérie, encore moins ta femme. Mon prénom est Tempérance et non Joy. Seuls mes parents pouvaient et peuvent prétendre à utiliser ce nom et encore. Maintenant réponds. Pourquoi m'avoir kidnappé ?

- Cela ne semble pas évident ? Parce que je t'aime voyons. Tu es la femme de ma vie, je veux vivre avec toi, mais j'ai eu beau t'inviter à diner, t'écrire, tenter d'entrer en contact avec toi tu ne faisais pas attention à moi, tu ne répondais même pas. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Tu ne portais d'intérêt qu'à cet agent Booth, et moi rien.

- Et pourquoi t'aurais-je porté de l'intérêt plus qu'a un autre ? Tu penses être le seul à m'écrire ou m'inviter ?

- Le seul à te mériter ! Dit-il alors d'une voix plus forte Il me défie du regard, tentant de me faire retomber dans son piège. Mais cette confrontation m'aide à redevenir moi.

- Comment as-tu fait pour que je sois amnésique ?

- Les cachets que je te faisais prendre chaque jour, permette de rendre fou, de tout inhiber. Après il était facile de te faire croire n'importe quoi. Mais je ne comprends pas comment t'es-tu souvenue ?

- Les flashs. J'ai commencé à en avoir après avoir vomi tes fameux comprimés.

- Je me souviens, mais j'avais augmenté la dose.

- Oui, au début je les prenais, mais à chaque fois que tu posais une main sur moi, tu me dégoutais de plus en plus, et tu refusais de me dire à quoi servaient ces cachets, alors j'ai décidé de ne plus les prendre.

- Mais je te voyais les avaler.

- Oui et non, je faisais semblant pour les recracher peu après. Et au fur et à mesure j'ai eu de plus en plus de visions.

- Alors quand tu me disais être malade pour que nous ne fassions plus l'amour, c'était faux. ?

- ON ne faisait pas l'amour, tu te faisais plaisir au détriment de mon corps. Mais oui, je te mentais. C'est ainsi que j'ai décidé de partir.

- Pourquoi être partie ? Je t'offrais tout ce dont tu rêvais, je m'occupais de toi, prenais soin de toi, j'étais un mari idéal, un homme idéal. Tu avais tout ce dont une femme rêve, Joy.

- Une femme peut-être, mais moi non. Si tu me connaissais aussi bien que tu le prétends, tu aurais dû savoir que m'enfermer dans une cage dorée ne m'aurait pas rendu heureuse. Comment sais-tu pour Joy ?

- J'ai fait beaucoup de recherche sur toi, et je me suis fait passer pour ton éditeur parfois, ton futur mari d'autres, ou une personne voulant te tuer. Les gens parlent beaucoup lorsqu'ils sont face à quelqu'un ayant les mêmes envies qu'eux. C'est l'un des camarades de cellule du meurtrier de ta mère qui me l'a dit.

Ne voulant pas de détails, préférant laisser ça aux avocats, je continue mes questions.

- Comment m'as-tu kidnappé ?

- Quand tu n'étais pas chez toi, j'ai mis des somnifères dans la bouteille d'eau de ton frigo. Après quoi, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre que tu t'endormes. Je t'ai alors à nouveau injecté une dose de calmant, histoire que tu sois tranquille pour le trajet. Je t'ai ainsi maintenu assez longtemps endormie pour que les cachets puissent agir et qu'à ton réveil, tu aies oublié ton identité, le reste était alors assez simple. Nous étions loin de tout, aucune civilisation, personne ne pouvant te reconnaitre. Personne ne connaissant cette ile, donc personne pour t'enlever à moi.

Il s'arrête, un immense sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'ai sauvé, avant tu n'étais pas comme cela. Tout le monde t'abandonnait, moi non je suis là. Grâce à moi tu es une femme, alors laisse faire.

A cette phrase, je me fige, regardant mon interlocuteur droit dans les yeux. Cette phrase, celle qu'il avait déjà prononcée, celle qui m'avait fait lâcher prise, abandonnant totalement mon corps de mon esprit, comme un inconscient minéral.

- Tu penses encore arriver à tes fins grâce à cette réplique ?.. Je souffle. J'avais oublié cette nuit là, cette nuit où tu m'as réellement violé, où j'ai séparé mon corps de mon esprit, te laissant mon corps alors que mon esprit lui volait librement ailleurs, parmi mes amis. Mais plus jamais tu n'auras cette emprise sur moi.

Il se fige et comprend qu'il a perdu.

- Tu sais, durant tout le temps que j'ai passé avec toi sur cette ile, j'ai toujours su que les choses n'allaient pas. Lorsque tu m'embrassais, me prenais dans tes bras, me touchais, cela me dégoutait. Certes l'endroit était merveille, paradisiaque, mais tu étais loin de l'être. Tu m'as pris six mois de ma vie. Durant six longs mois, tu m'as coupé des gens que j'aime, de ma famille, de mes amis, de toutes les personnes qui comptent pour moi. Plus je te vois et plus tu me dégoutes.

Sur cette tirade, je me lève et quitte la pièce. A peine ai-je refermé la porte, je sens mon corps défaillir. Booth me retient, il est sorti en même temps que moi. Angela est en face de moi, elle pleure.

- Ca va Ange ? Je lui souris et la prends dans mes bras. – A présent tout est fini.

Je m'éloigne d'Angela.

- Merci Monsieur, je pense que j'avais besoin d'être face à lui seule pour réaliser réellement les événements.

- De rien. Je suis heureux de vous retrouver Docteur Brennan. Booth, je vous laisse l'honneur de vous charger d'Oconnel, mais restez calme d'accord ?

- Bien Monsieur, merci. Booth se tourne vers moi. Je reviens Bones, j'en ai pour cinq minutes, tu m'attends ?

- Ca ne te dérange pas qu'on aille au Diner avec Ange pour vous attendre ?

- Pas de problème Bones, je vous rejoins dès que possible.

.

Alors nous avançons. Angela appelle l'ascenseur et tandis que les portes s'ouvrent, je m'effondre.


	25. Chapitre 25 : Hôpital

**Chapitre 25 : Hôpital**

Je tourne en rond dans la salle d'attente, attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de Bones.

.

En sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire avec Tom, j'avais entendu Angela crier, m'appeler complètement paniquée… Bones s'était écroulée, là devant l'ascenseur, d'un coup. Pourtant rien ne laisser présager cela.

.

Cela fait maintenant dix minutes que je tourne en rond attendant des nouvelles. Angela est assise sur une chaise, Hodgins a côté d'elle.

- Vous êtes l'Agent Booth ? Le partenaire du Docteur Brennan ?

- Oui c'est moi. Le médecin vient d'arriver. – Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien, elle va très bien. Son évanouissement n'est pas dû à un problème physique, c'est juste une réaction métabolique à un surplus d'émotions, à un choc. Nous avons fait tous les examens et il n'y a aucun problème, elle peut sortir dès à présent.

Durant toute l'explication, je sentais mon corps se détendre. Rien de grave, elle allait bien. Je savais que l'idée de la laisser seule avec Tom n'était vraiment pas bonne, mais je n'avais pas eu le choix.

Angela et Hodgins s'étaient aussi levés avec l'arrivée du médecin, à présent ils sont à côté de moi.

- On peut aller la voir ? Demande Hodgins voyant que ni Angela, ni moi ne réagissons.

- Oui, nous l'avons mis dans la chambre 152. Une infirmière viendra lui apporter les papiers de sorties au passage. Au revoir.

- Merci Docteur et au revoir. Enfin je reprends mes esprits.

.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers la chambre de Bones.

.

Je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je déteste cet endroit, heureusement le médecin m'a dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'y rester et que je pouvais sortir immédiatement. Aucun souci physique, comme si j'avais besoin de lui pour me le dire ! Je sais pertinemment ce qui m'est arrivé : surplus d'émotions donnant une décharge forte à mon corps entrainant un évanouissement, rien de plus simple.

.

On toque à la porte, je réponds et je vois Booth, Angela et Hodgins entrer.

- Bones, ca va ?

- Très bien Booth, merci. L'un de vous aurait-il vu l'infirmière ? Histoire que je puisse signer les papiers de sorties et que nous partions de cet endroit le plus rapidement possible .

- Non Sweetie, mais le médecin à dit qu'elle viendrait bientôt. Tu vas bien ?

- On ne peut mieux Ange. Je lui souris. Ils semblent tous les 3 anxieux.

- Docteur B. Tu nous expliques, parce que là on est largués !

- Je constate Jack. Le médecin a dû vous expliquer que ma syncope a été provoquée par un surplus d'émotions.

.

Ils acquiescent

- Et bien c'est assez simple, je me rappelle de tout. Lâchais-je d'un coup en souriant de mon plus beau sourire.

- Quand tu dis de tout Bones, c'est tout, tout ? Booth semble hésité.

- Oui Booth de tout : de mon enfance, mon adolescence, mon métier, le début de notre partenariat, la rencontre avec Angela, les six ans de collaboration, mon enlèvement, mon retour, tout cela semble pourtant clair. Je souris, heureuse de me retrouver.

- Sweetie c'est merveilleux. Dit alors Angela en me prenant dans ses bras.

C'est génial Docteur B., tu vas pouvoir reprendre ta vie en main alors. Me dit Jack en souriant.

- Booth dites quelques choses à Brenn'.

- Ah .. euh … oui, désolé, c'est que j'attends ça depuis si longtemps que je suis sous le choc. Mais c'est génial, vraiment génial.

Nous nous sourions, et comme d'un commun accord, nous approchons l'un de l'autre et nous prenons dans les bras.

- Tu m'as retrouvé Booth. Merci d'avoir été là, toujours là. Je lui murmure à l'oreille

- C'est toi qui es revenue. Et je t'avais promis de toujours être à tes côtés. Je sens son sourire sur ma joue. Il est heureux et moi aussi, nous nous retrouvons enfin, réellement.


	26. Chapitre 26 : Royal Diner

**Chapitre 26 : Royal Diner**

Voilà cinq minutes que je suis attablée avec Angela, un café devant chacune d'entre nous.

- Tu ne nous avais pas raconté que vous aviez couché ensemble avec Tom.

- Je ne trouvais pas important, judicieux plutôt, de vous le dire. Lorsque je l'ai raconté à Booth cela l'a plutôt mis hors de lui, alors je trouvais mieux d'éviter ce sujet.

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Oui lorsque je suis arrivée chez lui en pleine nuit, nous avons beaucoup discuté et je lui ai tout raconté, dans les détails, j'en avais besoin. Une façon de me libérer de cet enfer. Mais il a eu du mal à gérer certaines choses que je lui ai dites, dont celle-ci.

- C'est normal, si tu savais comme il était inquiet et fou de rage de ne pas te retrouver. Il était anéanti, complètement et s'en voulait terriblement. On était tous mal mais lui encore plus que les autres.

Je ne réponds rien.

- Ca n'a pas été trop dur aujourd'hui face à Tom ?

- Ca va Ange, comme je l'ai dit à Cullen, j'en avais besoin, comme pour mettre une fin à tout ce qu'il s'est produit là-bas. Et puis, cela a été le déclic dont Sweets m'avait parlé. Maintenant je sais enfin qui je suis vraiment. Booth et toi m'avez beaucoup aidé, mais parfois il m'arrivait de me perdre entre la vie là-bas et ma vraie vie. Maintenant, tout est fini et je sais. je suis certaine de qui je suis.

- Je suis contente pour toi ma Chérie. Tiens, dis-moi, nous n'avons rien oublié dans ton appartement au moins ? Tout est en ordre.

- Je… je ne sais pas Angela.

- Comment cela tu ne sais pas ? Tu es chez toi depuis plus un mois.

- ….

- Sweetie, où vis-tu depuis que tu es rentrée ? Ne m'oblige pas à dire à Booth que tu ne vis plus chez toi.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, il le sait déjà.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis chez lui Ange depuis un mois. J'avais peur, tellement peur de vivre chez moi, alors il m'a proposé de rester chez lui en attendant

- Au moins tu n'es pas seule, mais j'aurai bien aimé que tu me le dises. Je suis ta meilleure amie Sweetie. Son ton est tendre, affectueux.

- Je sais Angela, mais j'étais perdue, je me sentais chez moi auprès de Booth, j'ai confiance en lui.

- Chez toi ? Avec Booth ? Chez lui ? Sweetie, tu trouves cela normal de te sentir chez toi auprès de ton P-A-R-T-E-N-A-I-R-E ? Angela sourit, elle tente de me faire dire quelque chose que je ne veux pas encore admettre.

- Ange, je fais des cauchemars chaque nuit. Chaque fois, je rêve que tout ceci, cette fin n'est pas réelle et que je suis à nouveau avec Tom sur l'ile, qu'il profite de moi.

Je baisse les yeux et fixe ma tasse.

- Comment as-tu fait pour supporter ça, ma Chérie ?

- C'est là que j'interviens. Booth vient d'arriver.

- Comment ça Booth ? Demande Angela

Booth s'assoit à côté de moi, me regardant du coin de l'œil, attendant que je lui fasse un geste pour le pousser à poursuivre, ce que je fais.

- Bones vit chez moi depuis qu'elle est rentrée comme elle a dû te le dire. Elle dort dans ma chambre, moi sur le canapé. Comme je te l'avais déjà dit, elle fait des cauchemars, assez violents, on va dire.

- Oui tu m'avais prévenu quand tu as dû t'absenter pour arrêter ce dingue.

- Le premier soir, j'ai entendu des cris, des plaintes, je suis arrivé dans la chambre, elle était en sueur dans le lit, complètement paniquée, criait après Tom, se débattait… enfin je te laisse imaginer Angela. Je l'ai réveillé et l'ai prise dans mes bras, comme je le fais avec Parker lorsqu'il fait des cauchemars.

Il se tourne vers moi, cherchant un refus ou une approbation, je lui souris.

- Et comme avec Parker, je suis resté avec elle toute la nuit à la bercer pour qu'elle se rendorme.

- Alors vous avez dormi ensemble. Angela semble mi-heureuse mi-perdue. – Et cela s'est reproduit ?

- Chaque soir, Bones va se coucher seule, et quelques heures plus tard, je suis réveillé par ses cris, et inlassablement, je finis la nuit avec elle. C'est le seul moyen pour la calmer. Il ne semble pas très sûr de cette dernière phrase, mais je confirme du regard.

- Ma Chérie, comment fais-tu pour supporter ça ? Tu devrais peut-être en discuter avec Sweets, il pourrait t'aider !

- C'est déjà fait Ange. Mais il ne peut rien faire, il faut attendre, juste attendre. Puis vous êtes là et tout est fini, ça ira très vite mieux.

Je tente de les rassurer l'un comme l'autre. Ce que je dis est vrai, savoir Tom en prison me rassure. Je suis à présent certaine que tout cela est bel et bien fini et que je peux reprendre ma vie et avancer. 


	27. Chapitre 27 : Soirée

**Chapitre 27 : Soirée**

La soirée qu'Angela a organisé est parfaite. Elle a invité mon père, mon frère et sa famille, tous mes amis sont là, Booth est même venu avec Parker. Toutefois le bonhomme doit être chez sa mère d'ici quelques heures. Mais je suis tout de même ravie de le voir.  
Mon père et mon frère n'arrêtent pas de me prendre dans leurs bras, comme pour s'assurer que je suis bien là. Angela aussi fait la même chose. Booth lui, ne me quitte pas des yeux. On dirait qu'ils ont tous peur que je disparaisse à nouveau, d'un coup.

.

- Ma puce, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur, si j'avais tenu cet homme sous la main, je l'aurai …

- Ne dis rien papa, je préfère ne pas savoir ce dont tu aurais été capable ok !

- Oui, tu as raison, mais quand même, Temp, nous étions si inquiets pour toi. D'abord tu disparais et quand tu reviens, tu ne te souviens de rien. Ca n'a vraiment pas dû être simple pour toi ma Puce.

- Ca va papa, maintenant tout est fini, et je me rappelle très bien qui je suis. Lui dis-je dans un sourire tendit qu'il me serre à nouveau dans ses bras.

.

- Marco

- Polo

- Ca te tente une petite discussion grand frère/petite sœur ?

- Avec plaisir Russ. Il me prend par les épaules, m'éloignant un peu des autres.

- Temp, on a cru t'avoir perdue à jamais. Durant prés de quinze ans, nous avons été séparés, mais je savais que tu allais bien et que tu étais en sécurité, mais là !.. J'ai eu si peur pour toi.

- Tout va bien maintenant Russ.

- Je sais, je le vois bien, tu sembles aller mieux que début de semaine, mais je veux être sûr que ma petite sœur va bien, vraiment bien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Russ, je vais très bien, et j'ai décidé d'avancer, de ne pas passer à coté des joies de la vie, alors ne t'inquiète plus.

Cette phrase le fait sourire.

- Bien, alors tu vas plus que mieux, enfin tu te décides à vivre pleinement. Booth va en être ravie. Dit-il en me souriant.

Et il me serre dans ses bras et nous rejoignons le reste du groupe.

.

- Je vais devoir ramener Parker chez sa mère. Je reviens après, tu restes ?

- Bien sûr Booth, je t'attends.

Il sourit, je continue à le tutoyer, lui fait encore parfois des mélanges entre vouvoiement et tutoiement.

- Docteur Bones, je peux te parler avant que papa ne me ramène.

- D'accord, je te suis. Et nous sommes partis, laissant Booth planté là.

.

- Tu sais Docteur Bones, mon papa était vraiment inquiet que tu ne sois plus là. Il était triste et il s'en voulait. Un soir je l'ai mêmeretrouvé en train de pleurer. Il dit que les hommes ne doivent pas pleurer, mais que parfois si la tristesse est trop grande, il faut savoir se laisser aller. Je crois qu'il tient beaucoup à toi et qu'il t'aime. Je sais que je suis encore un enfant, mais je crois que c'est ça. Et moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup Docteur Bones.

- Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup Parker. Dis-je en prenant le garçon dans mes bras. Et j'aime aussi ton papa. Finis-je tout naturellement.

Cela me semblait à présent une évidence.

Quelques mois auparavant j'avais refusé d'admettre mes sentiments à son égard par peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qu'il mérite.

Maintenant j'ai comprit que je l'aime, et je compte bien rattraper le temps perdu, s'il le veut bien. Je me suis rendue compte avec cette expérience que parfois, on peut perdre ce qu'on a de plus cher en un instant et qu'il faut parfois savoir prendre des risques pour ce qui nous tient à cœur.

.

- Sweetie. Je peux te parler?

- Bien sûr Ange.

- Tu sais, avec Jack on est à nouveau ensemble. Et je m'étais promis qu'une fois que tu serais de retour avec nous, j'allais faire un bout de chemin avec lui. Je vais me marier avec Jack, et je voudrais que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur.

- Angela, avec joie. Lui répondis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Tu as raison, profite de ton bonheur, de Jack. Faites votre vie ensemble, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Tu sais, tout ce qui m'est arrivé m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas passer à côté de l'essentiel, que la vie est bien trop courte. Le bonheur n'attend pas. Je disais cela en regardant Booth qui revenait.

- Tu as raison Sweetie, alors fonces. Me répond simplement Angela qui a très bien compris mon sous-entendu en suivant mon regard vers Booth.

Je la serre à nouveau dans mes bras, tentant de lui faire comprendre combien elle est importante pour moi.

- Merci Ange, tu es la meilleure. J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir comme meilleure amie.

Puis je lui dis qu'il faudra que nous discutions de son futur mariage, et de tous les préparatifs, l'enlaçant une fois encore en la félicitant. Je me retourne, inspire un bon coup, et me dirige vers Booth qui discute avec mon père.

.

- Booth ça te dérange de me ramener chez moi ? Je suis un peu fatiguée.

- Bien sûr que non, allons y ! Me répond-t-il en souriant. 


	28. Chapitre 28 : Belle vie

Et voilà, le dernier chapitre :D

J'espère que ma fic vous aura plu ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Belle vie**

Dans la voiture :

-Tu es certaine que tu veux rentrer chez toi ?

-Oui, tout est fini et il faut bien que je reprenne ma vie en main et que j'avance. Je ne peux pas rester figée, à avoir peur d'un homme emprisonné.

-Ok, comme tu veux. Je te ramène chez toi alors.

Je sens Booth tendu, et quelque peu triste sans trop comprendre pourquoi… enfin si… depuis mon retour, nous passions tout notre temps ensemble.

-Si tu es si anxieux de me laisser seule, tu n'as qu'à dormir chez moi.

A peine ma phrase finie, elle me fait paniquer.

-La chambre d'ami est bien mieux que ton canapé. Dis-je pour me rattraper.

-En effet, je serai rassuré de ne pas de te savoir seule. Me répond Booth en me lançant son sourire charmeur. – Je ne serai pas loin, au cas où tu ais encore des cauchemars

.

Une fois chez moi, je propose une bière à Booth et nous nous installons dans mon canapé.

-La soirée d'Angela a été sympa, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Si, cela m'a vraiment fait plaisir de revoir toutes les personnes qui comptent pour moi, réunies ensemble ce soir. Je me suis vraiment sentie entourée, et j'étais heureuse.

Booth me sourit, il semble heureux aussi. Je me dis qu'il est temps, qu'il faut que je lui dise.

-Merci Booth, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait et fais encore pour moi.

-C'est normal Bones, je te l'ai déjà dit, nous sommes partenaires et amis.

-Certes, mais après tout ce qui est arrivé entre nous, j'aurais compris que tu m'en veuille et que…

-Bones, s'il a réussi à t'enlever c'est parce que j'ai pris mes distances avec toi après notre … « mise au point ». J'ai fait une erreur, j'ai tenté de m'éloigner en pensant que ca serait plus simple pour moi mais …

-Tu n'y es pour rien Booth, il aurait trouvé une autre façon de me kidnapper de toute manière. Et puis c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai pu te faire.

Je baisse les yeux, repensant à ce qui était arrivé après notre rendez vous chez Sweets pour discuter des conclusions de son livre. Booth veut dire quelque chose, mais je tourne mes yeux vers lui, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que je n'ai pas fini. Il ne dit donc rien, attendant simplement que je poursuive.

-Tu sais, tout ce qui s'est passé m'a ouvert les yeux. Je me suis rendue compte qu'il est si simple de passer à côté de l'essentiel ou alors qu'on nous l'arrache. Ça peut paraître absurde et irrationnel ce que je dis. Mais avec ce que j'ai vécu, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que ce n'était pas ma place, que ce n'était pas ce que j'étais et ce que je voulais.

-Maintenant tu es de nouveau à ta place. Me dit-il en souriant.

-Presque. Dis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

J'inspire avant de reprendre.

-Je te connais depuis six ans, nous avons vécu et traversé beaucoup de choses, pas forcément évidentes. Tu as toujours été là pour me soutenir, pour m'aider, malgré mon entêtement qui ne t'a pas facilité la tâche. Tu es un homme bien, vraiment bien, tout ce dont une femme peu rêver, gentil, attentionné, tendre, doux, un père parfait avec Parker. Physiquement n'en parlons pas, tu es très bien bâti, beau, craquant, sexy, vraiment tout ce dont une femme rêve.

Je respire à nouveau avant de continuer

-Il y a quelques mois, tu as voulu qu'on tente notre chance, mais je t'ai repoussé par peur de ne pas être la femme que tu attends, que tu mérites, de ne pas être la hauteur. Mais durant mon enlèvement je me suis rendue compte que même si j'essayais de garder mes distances, de garder cette ligne que tu as instauré il y a quelques année, mes sentiments pour toi l'ont dépassé depuis bien longtemps. Je sais que rationnellement l'amour est quelque chose d'éphémère, mais je crois que le côté irrationnel est bien plus important, surtout quand il s'agit de toi. J'ai décidé de ne plus fuir, de dépasser mes peurs. Je me rends compte que la vie est trop courte pour se limiter à ses craintes. Le bonheur n'attend pas, et l'amour mérite bien que l'on fasse face à ses peurs.

A nouveau j'inspire profondément, regardant Booth dans les yeux avant de poursuivre.

-Il y a des choses que je n'ai jamais dites à personne, mais avec toi cela me parait tellement évident. Je t'aime Seeley.

Le sourire de Booth est magnifique à cet instant, ses yeux se sont mis à pétiller. Il pose sa main sur sa joue, tendrement la caressant du pouce.

-Tempérance si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça, depuis combien de temps j'attends un signe, un geste de ta part. Lorsque tu m'as repoussé, j'ai tenté d'aller de l'avant, de continuer ma vie, mais je n'y parvenais pas. Tu es tout pour moi. Ce que tu viens de me dire, je n'aurais jamais imaginé plus belle déclaration. Je t'aime Tempérance, Dieu que je t'aime.

A ce moment là, nos lèvres se sellèrent dans un tendre baiser, empli d'amour et de promesse de jours heureux à venir.


End file.
